Madhouse
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Having to stay with Vlad was bad enough; but add the fruit loop's psychotic ghost librarian lover to the mix, stir in some third-party sexual tension, and Danny's got one hell of a problem. D/V/GW threesome fic.
1. Prologue

**Well, here we are. My first threesome fic. En-effing-joy, ya pervs...**

* * *

At two in the morning, nothing good ever happens. It is always, without a doubt, a time for bad things to happen, and bad news to come. So at two in the morning, the phone at the Fenton household rang loudly and insistantly, over and over until Jack Fenton picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, only ten percent coherant, as he always was when woken up before seven-o-clock. He listened for just a few moments before going from ten percent to a hundred in consciousness. "WHAT! ARE THEY ALRIGHT?...Of COURSE I'll be right over!" He put the phone down and shook his sleeping wife awake. "Maddie, wake up!"

Maddie grumbled and looked over her shoulder. "Jack, I keep telling you, the cookies are on the LEFT shelf, not the-"

"It's not the cookies, Maddie, it's a family emergency!" He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his jumpsuit before pulling out a suitcase. "Three of my brothers and their families went camping this weekend, and their RV got into a bad wreck on their way home! Almost all of them are in the hospital, and Jasper is in a coma!" Jasper was Jack's youngest brother, and the two were very close. Maddie immediately got out of bed and also got dressed.

"I'll call for tickets to South Dakota," she said, picking up the house phone from Jack as her husband fished his cell phone out of his pocket. "Who are you calling?"

"Vlad," Jack replied, dialing.

"...Why?"

"Someone needs to watch Danny while we're gone, Mads, we dont know how long we'll be away!" He waited while it rang.

"...Jack, you know that Danny and Vlad dont exactly get along very well..." Maddie replied uncertainly.

"Maddie, Vlad is the closest thing we have to family anywhere around here!" He waited a few moments, then redialed. "C'mon, pick up...!"

* * *

Back in the mayor's townhouse, Vlad put a pillow over his head and resisted the urge to blast the damn phone into a smouldering heap on his bedside table. Who the HELL could be calling at (he checked the clock on the nightstand) TWO-FIFTEEN IN THE MORNING! He finally reached over and grabbed the phone. "What?" he snapped into it.

"VLAD!" Said billionaire jerked the phone away from his head at the volume from which the other person yelled. He groaned; he knew that voice.

"Jack, WHY are you calling me at this ungodly hour?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Vlad, I know it's late, but I need a HUGE favor from you!" The tone in Jack's voice piqued Vlad's interest; it sounded urgent. And if Jack wasnt calling him Vladdie or V-Man by now, then something was wrong.

"What is it, Jack?" he asked, sitting up and brushing his hair away from his face.

"Vlad, a lot of my family members got hurt in an accident in South Dakota, and me and Maddie are flying out TONIGHT!" Jack replied, sounding extremely upset. "I know that this is short notice, but could you take Danny in for awhile, just to watch him? Please?"

Vlad was kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment; on the one hand, he would love nothing more than to deny Jack a favor. On the other hand, he would be in charge of Danny. Ah, decisions, decisions...

"...Yes, Jack, I'll take the boy in," he finally said. He heard Jack make a sound of relief.

"Thank you so much, Vlad!" Jack replied. "Can you pick him up after school? He's actually grounded right now, and as long as he follows the rules, he's free on Friday..."

"Yes, yes, I'll pick him up, no fun, do homework, find a book to read, I got it, Jack," Vlad cut in. "You just deal with your family right now, I'll take care of Danny."

"Thank you, Vlad." Jack then hung up, and Vlad couldnt help but feel sorry for his nemesis right now. He put the phone back on the charger and laid back down, feeling an arm curl tighter around his waist.

"Who was that?" asked the sleepy voice of his companion. Vlad closed his eyes.

"Forget about it," he replied. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"...It IS tomorrow, Vlad."

"Good NIGHT, Andew."

"...Ass."

* * *

**Shit, I spent like fifteen minutes figuring out a title for this fucking thing...**

**From anyone who's read my previous works, I'm sure you can deduct who 'Andrew' is. If not, what the hell ever, you'll find out anyway.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Danny, wake up, sweetie!"

Maddie shook her son's shoulder gently until he opened his eyes. He shifted over to his back and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Mom? What's going on? What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's almost two-thirty, Danny, but your father and I have to go to South Dakota," Maddie replied. "Some of his family were in a big accident, and we need to be there for him."

"When are we leaving?" Danny asked, sitting up and pushing the covers away from him. Maddie shook her head.

"Not you, Danny," she said. "Just your father and I. I need you to pack a bag for at least a week, so you can go to Vlad's-"

"VLAD'S?" Danny shouted. "I'm going to VLAD'S house? WHY?" Maddie sighed and shook her head again.

"Danny, I dont know how long we'll be gone!" she said. "You need someone to keep an eye out on you, and Vlad's the closest we have to family here..."

"Mom, I'm seventeen! I dont NEED a babysitter, I can take care of myself!"

"Danny, you're still grounded until Friday, and like I said, I dont know how long we'll be gone!" Maddie went into Danny's closet and pulled out a suitcase. "I know you and Vlad dont get along, but he's the best we have right now."

"Mom, NO ONE at ALL is better than Vlad!" Danny pressed. "I DONT want to go!"

"Danny, you're going, and that's final!" Maddie replied angrilly. "He's picking you up from school tomorrow, and I had better not hear that you skipped out on it, or you're grounded until the summer when we get back! Now pack your suitcase with enough clothes for at least a week, and no electronics!" She left the room, very aware of Danny's glaring eyes following her out.

As she went to go get the rest of her things ready, she began wondering what had happened to her little boy. Danny used to be such a happy kid; yeah, a little strange and aloof at times, with the occasional C and D in school with his little friends-only secrets, but now...he was so different. It was like almost overnight, Danny grew a nasty temper. The boy would fly off the handle over the smallest things, and brood about it for hours, and even days. His grades began slipping from alright to downright awful, and he couldnt be assed to care. He broke curfew, got into fights at school, and worst of all, Danny seemed to be ignoring his friends, and even his girlfriend Sam, for no reason at all except to hole up in his room for all his spare time.

She knew that having to stay with Vlad only spelt trouble, but Jack had a point; Vlad WAS the closest to family they had anywhere close to where they lived. Jack HAD named the man Danny's godfather, after all. She sighed and went to go make some coffee for herself and Jack before they left for their flight.

* * *

Back upstairs, Danny had gone from drowsy to adreneline-induced awake, and was fuming over his situation. He did NOT want to spend God-only-knew-how-long with VLAD, of all people! Hell, the last time he'd even seen the fruit loop was just last week, when he went completely postal on Plasmius's ass because their fight had ended up blowing up his backpack with his homework inside. Grim bit of satisfaction THAT was, watching the elder halfa retreat with a bloody nose and two inches missing from his hair, but he was still pissed.

And now he had to spend a week-maybe MORE-with him? HELL no. NOT happening! But because he knew his mother would get on his case if his suitcase wasnt packed when she went to check on him before leaving, Danny threw his basic essentials and some clothes into it and zipped it up, then tossed it near his door before climbing back into bed and staring a hole into the wall.

Fucking Vlad.

Fucking life.

Fuck.

Just an hour later, his parents came back into his room to say goodbye.

"Get to school on time, and dont forget to wait for Vlad afterwords, okay, Danny?" Maddie said softly. Danny made a noncommital sound to show he heard her. "We'll be back as soon as we can, sweetie."

"'Kay," Danny replied tersely. Maddie sighed and turned to leave, making a mental note to call Vlad, just as a warning. She agreed with her son that the man was a fruit loop, but she honestly pitied ANYONE that Danny didnt like right now, when he was like this.

"Let's go, Jack," she said. The cab was waiting for them downstairs. "Goodbye, Danny."

"Bye." Danny waited until he heard the cab drive away before going back to thinking his plan over. He could just skip out of Vlad's house at night to go back home, if need be, he thought. Yeah, that would work. And if the fruit loop knew what was good for him, he would leave Danny ALONE for this week or so, let he get a taste of what it was like to freeze something and then smash it with a hammer FIRSTHAND on his genitals.

* * *

Vlad was actually quite surprised when Maddie called him just a few hours later as he was getting ready for the day. "Hello?" he said, balancing his phone between his head and shoulder as he fixed his tie.

"Vlad, it's Maddie." Vlad nearly dropped the phone; well, he DID drop it, but he managed to catch it.

"Maddie!" he greeted happily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Fair warning, is all."

...Well, THAT was odd. "Whatever do you mean? For goodness sakes, Maddie, you know I'd never hurt the boy...!"

"It's not...really Danny I'm worried about, Vlad..." Maddie replied hesitantly. "...It's you."

"...Me? Whatever do you mean?" He heard Maddie sigh on the other line.

"Vlad...Danny's changed recently," she replied. "...I dont even know when it started, but I can guarantee that he's going to be a handful, and maybe even trouble while he's staying with you. Vlad, I'm begging you, PLEASE try to actually get along with Danny this time. Dont tease him or egg him on, because if you do, you'll be lucky if your house is still standing."

Vlad actually had to agree; he was just happy he had speed-healing, because he was sure that if he didnt, his nose would still be broken from Danny punching it last week. And there was no telling what the boy would do to his house...! "I understand, Maddie," he said. "But I want to know if I have your full support should Daniel...act out, shall we say, and I will need to punish him...non-corporally, of course..."

"He's already grounded with limited privilages, so you can take those away too if he acts up," Maddie concurred. "Maybe even make him do chores, but just...nothing to rile him up, please Vlad. If anything...try to find out why he's been acting like he is...he wont talk to me or Jack...not even his friends anymore..."

THAT didnt sound like the Daniel Vlad knew. He made a mental note to figure that out. "Alright, Maddie," Vlad said, putting his Rolex on. "I'll take care of Daniel for you. He's in good hands."

"Thank you, Vlad," Maddie said. "Goodbye." With that, she hung up, and Vlad put his cell phone away, then turned to his nighttime visitor, who just walked in. "We're going to have a visitor for the next week or so, Andrew," he said. His companion arched a brow and adjusted his glasses.

"'We', Vlad?" he asked. "I was not aware of anyone who was a mutual friend of ours."

"...Friend, no," Vlad replied, pulling his hair back into its usual ponytail. "More of an...acquaintence, you might say. And his presence here wont hinder yours in the least. He knows who you are."

"...Are you going to tell me who this 'visitor' is?" Andrew replied, crossing his arms. Vlad purposely avoided the other man's eyes as he pulled his jacket on.

"...Daniel."

"WHAT? THAT wrathful little brat? Are you even KIDDING me, Vlad?"

"Not in the least, Andrew. There's...family issues that his parents must attend to, and I'm the closest to family they have around here for Daniel to stay with." At Andrew's skeptical look, Vlad sighed. "I'm the boy's godfather."

"...Brilliant."

"I'm going to pick him up from school today around three-thirty, and he'll be staying here for at very least a week, and I promised his mother that I would..." He looked almost pained just to say it. "...Get along with him. Maybe...perhaps...you could, too."

"Not very likely," Andrew replied, scowling. "That little rat trashed my Christmas poem, got me thrown in jail, and didnt even apologize for it!"

"...That was three years ago, my dear Ghostwriter, and Daniel has become quite...tolerable around Christmastime. And believe me, I've heard the horror stories of how he ONCE was..."

"It doesnt matter. I still want an apology," the 'Writer replied stubbornly.

"Well, maybe you'll get one during his stay." Vlad grabbed his briefcase. "Will you be staying here, or returning home while I'm gone?"

"I have a few more chapters to write for my novel," Andrew replied. "I might come by later for dinner. But as long as the brat stays out of my way, I'll stay out of his."

"Fair enough." Vlad leaned forward and kissed his lover briefly before heading for the door. "See you tonight."

As Vlad was riding in his limo toward Town Hall, he suddenly got a chill down his spine, an indication that something was going to happen.

Nothing good ever came from those chills...

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, little computer time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Much love for your love of my story! *huggles and kisses to you all***

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Vlad honestly didnt expect Danny to actually be waiting for him when he rode up to the school in his limo, so he was naturally surprised when he saw the teenager sitting on the school steps with a very pissed-off expression on his face that only got worse when he saw the limo. Still, he stood up and slung his backback over his shoulder and made his way over.

Vlad took a moment to eye the teen over; even though they lived in the same town, the only times they really saw each other was in ghost fighting, and around Christmas. Seeing Danny on a normal daily basis was quite rare. The boy was currently wearing a pair of dark-wash (and dirty) jeans that looked too big on him, paired with an oversized black t-shirt under an oversized grey hoodie. His hair was grown out, as Vlad already knew, but now that it was black instead of white, he could definitely see how long it had truely gotten. In short, Danny looked like a punk, and not the poser type that hung out at the mall after school.

As Danny walked to the limo, Dash walked out of the school and couldnt help but put his two cents in. "Hey, Fenton!" he called over. "The mayor decided to take you in as a charity case?" Around him, all of the jock friends laughed. Vlad expected Danny to blush and hop into the limo as quickly as possible, but he was shocked when the teen threw his backpack down on the ground and whipped around to face the jock king.

"YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR LEGS INSTEAD OF YOUR NOSE THIS TIME, DASH!" he screamed over, holding up one fist threateningly, actually making most of the group back up. "QUIT PISSING ME OFF BEFORE I CRIPPLE YOUR SORRY JOCK ASS FOR LIFE, YOU BI-!"

"DANIEL!" Vlad opened the door and stuck his head out. "Enough! Get into the car before you get into trouble!"

"Like I give a shit," Danny grumbled, turning and picking his backpack up before getting into the limo. He sat down across from Vlad and glared out the window at Dash, who Vlad saw was quite pale and looking threatened. Vlad gave the order to the driver to go home, and looked at Danny, quite shocked at the boy's behavior.

Danny had always been mellow when it came to confrontations in school (this he knew because he'd spied on the boy for years), and always liked to keep a low profile; which meant that unless it was ghost-related, Danny remained invisible and quiet. Today, Danny was ready to proclaim alpha-male dominance over the jock, and didnt care who knew it. And didnt the boy say something about having already broken that jock's nose before? THAT was NOT normal 'Danny' behavior.

Was this what Maddie had been trying to tell him, about Danny being 'different'? If so, then he truely did worry about the safey of his house. Not that he couldnt just by another one or rebuild, but why the hassle? And he HAD promised Maddie that he would try to get along with Danny... He looked up at the teenager, who was glaring out the window like he wished the world could be set on fire and burned to the ground, and wondered what exactly was WRONG with the boy.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

Danny didnt say one word on the way back to the townhouse, and Vlad couldnt bring himself to break the silence. Finally, they got to the house and the two of them went inside, and Vlad couldnt help but notice that Danny was VERY out of place in his home. "Daniel-," he began.

"Just tell me where to sleep, and leave me alone," Danny growled, his eyes a swirl of green and blue behind his curtain of black hair. Vlad felt a familiar bristle of annoyance toward the boy.

"On the roof, if you dont change your tone!" he replied snappishly. "I was only going to ask you what you wanted for dinner. And your bedroom is on the second floor, fourth door on the left." Danny made a noncommital noise and immediately went upstairs. A few moments later, Vlad winced when he heard a door slam shut. "...God help me..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Danny didnt come downstairs until six, when dinner was about to be served. Vlad could at least be thankful that despite the ever-changing nature of the universe, one thing that remained a constant was that teenagers could smell food a mile away, and he didnt need to go fetch the boy. Still, it would have been nice if Danny had changed for dinner; he was still wearing the same thing he wore earlier. Vlad ignored it for the time being. "Wonderful to finally see you, Daniel," he said as civilly as he could. Danny shot him an icy-blue glare from behind his black curtain of hair. "...Do you need something to tie your hair back while you eat?"

"No." Danny picked up his fork and began eating the lasagna, something Vlad KNEW Danny liked. At least the younger halfa wasnt complaining about anything. Yet. Vlad felt a tick of annoyance over his eye, but pushed it back and attempted more civil conversation.

"...How was school?"

"Shitty."

"Language, Daniel!"

"English, Vlad." Vlad took a moment to register the smartass comment, and seriously resisted the urge to punch the boy in the face. Danny seemed to notice Vlad's restrained expression. "You asked."

...To be perfectly honest, that WAS true. "...Yes, I did," Vlad replied, though a bit tersely. "Though I would greatly appreciate less vulger language at my table, thank you." Danny made a noncommital sound as a response, and Vlad witheld a sigh of relief that he didnt recieve another 'comment'. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before Vlad remembered something. "Daniel, I-"

"So sorry I'm late, Vlad, my novel kept me..."

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he whipped around to see the Ghostwriter step into the room. The halfa and the 'Writer stared at each other for a few minutes before Danny literally leapt out of his chair, transformed mid-air, and threw an ecto-blast at the ghost, who yelped, flew out of the way, and charged up one of his own. Vlad quickly teleported between them and held his hands out to stop the other from attacking.

"Daniel! Andrew! NOT IN MY DINING ROOM!" he shouted. Andrew glared at Danny, his glasses slightly askew from dodging the blast.

"Outside then, Ghost Child?" he asked. Danny's green eyes flashed even brighter.

"Bring it, bookworm!" he shot back.

"NO!" Vlad cried exasperatedly. "Daniel, sit down. Andrew, I asked you NOT to egg him on! Take a seat." The two green-eyed ghosts still glared at each other. "NOW!"

Danny dissapated his ecto-charged fist and sat down, still staying in ghost form. The Ghostwriter did the same, keeping his eyes on the younger one as he took a seat closer to Vlad. Vlad heaved a sigh and brushed a stray lock of silver hair out of his face before sitting back down as well. "Now then. Daniel, I invited Andrew over for dinner. He's...a good friend of mine, and is a frequent visitor here. If you dont start anything, he wont start anything. Andrew, for the love of God, PLEASE do not instigate Daniel. I value my house and my sanity. Now, can we finish our meals in peace?"

Niether of his guests replied, but Andrew began eating and Danny continued glaring.

"...Can I be excused?" he asked, giving the Ghostwriter a most evil glare. To preserve the peace, Vlad nodded.

"Yes, Daniel, you can," he sighed. Danny immediately pushed his chair back, grabbed the plate and fork, and went intangible before flying up to his room. "I DIDNT MEAN TAKE THE-! ...Oh, whatever, just take it...!" He gave Andrew a sidelong glance. "What?"

"...I cant believe you let me back over without telling him I was here," the 'Writer complained, taking a bite of lasagna. Vlad sighed again.

"I didnt really have the opportunity, Andrew," he replied. "And I sort of forgot and was about to tell him when you walked in. My mistake and apologies."

"Apology accepted. You can make it up to me tonight."

"...Andrew, not with Daniel just down the hall!" Vlad hissed, as though Danny was listening in. Andrew gave Vlad a glare.

"I am NOT going to dispel our sex lives because the brat 'might have a problem with it'!" he replied tersely. "NOT happening, Vlad." He snorted and took a sip of wine from his glass. "...Besides, he might learn a thing or two. From the way he's acting, it looks like he could use a good lay..."

"ANDREW! He's SEVENTEEN!"

"I'm just saying..."

Vlad put a hand to his face and groaned. "WHY did I take you on as a sexual partner?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because you find intelligence attractive," the Ghostwriter replied matter-of-factly. "And because I'm quite possibly the least insane person this end of the Ghost Zone."

"...Right."

Silence.

"...So, if we're extra quite as so not to taint the brat's poor virgin ears..."

"ANDREW!"

* * *

***snerk* I crack myself up. **


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening passed without much hassle, and Vlad was quite sure that he wasnt going to be seeing one of his plates again. He retired to his study for some light reading, and just a few minutes later, the Ghostwriter joined him. "About ready to kill the little brat yet?" he asked, smirking. Vlad gave Andrew a deadpan look.

"No, I am not," he replied stiffly. "About ready to smack his head right off his shoulders, but not quite ready to kill him. Yet."

"Give it another day or two." The 'Writer sat down on the edge of Vlad's desk. "You'll change your tune, then."

"Lord, dont tempt me!" Vlad replied back. "I'm trying to stay on decent terms with Daniel, and possibly find out what's wrong with him these days. Daniel has NEVER been this violent before, nor this short-tempered. He spends most of his time brooding, if not trying to punch something..."

"Puberty?" Ghostwriter asked, shrugging.

"No...that isnt it," Vlad said penievely, his book forgotten. "In any case, if it WAS puberty, these alpha-male mood swings should've toned down by last year, when his voice changed, and they wouldnt even have been THAT violent, considering how mild-mannered Daniel is..."

"...Except around Christmas..."

"Andrew..."

"Whatever. What are you going to do about his 'ghost fighting' hobby now that he's here?"

"He wont be ghost fighting. He's grounded," Vlad replied, opening his book back up.

"Oh."

Vlad blinked and looked up at the 'Writer. "...What do you mean, 'oh'?" he asked.

"I just meant that if he's grounded, then why did I see him out flying away from here five minutes ago?"

"DAMN IT!" Vlad transformed into Plasmius and teleported out of his home, leaving a bemused Ghostwriter behind, who was practically cackling evilly at the thought of the boy getting into trouble.

* * *

Danny finally made it to Fenton Works and slipped in through the wall to his room, and laid back on his bed. There was no way in Heaven, Earth, or Hell that he'd be sleeping in the same house as Vlad. God only knew what experiments Vlad would perform on him...hell, the fruit loop might even let the Ghostwriter or even Skulker kill him in his sleep. So yeah, no. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, willing his transformation back into human form forth.

Not two minutes later, his ghost sense went off, and a split second later, he was yanked up by his collar into the air. Danny let out a yelp and looked up to see two glowing eyes glaring down at him. "If I had any less self-control," Plasmius hissed, "I would throttle you for this stunt." Danny glared back at him and was about to transform when Plasmius quickly snapped what looked like a black and silver bracelet around his wrist, and Danny found that he couldnt transform, go intangible, or anything.

"The hell did you do?" he snapped, struggling to get out of the elder halfa's grip.

"Consider yourself grounded from your ghost powers until your parents return," Plasmius replied dryly, turning them both invisible and flying back toward his townhouse. He ignored Danny's shouts and curses all the way back, and deposited the boy in his designated room and stood over him, crossing his arms authoriatively. "If you be a good boy, though, I MIGHT take it off after a week."

Danny just glared harder at Plasmius, and even with the bracelet damming his powers, his eyes still flashed green briefly. "Fuck you and your stupid bracelet!" he snapped back. The other halfa's hands twitched from the strong desire to misuse them.

"Fine then, Daniel. Be that way. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow." He turned and phased out of the room, leaving the infuriated teenager to shout out profanities and throw things around, no doubt ruining a few hundred thousand dollar's-worth of expensive decor, and went straight to his room before transforming back to human form and undressing for bed. "That blasted boy is going to be the other half of my death of me..."

"Well I certainly wouldnt complain," the Ghostwriter said, appearing from invisibility and reclining on the end of the bed. "But if you DO need someone to 'take care of' him..."

"Andrew..."

"Alright, I'm just saying...it's an option..." The 'Writer took off his scarf and walked up behind Vlad to put his arms around the halfa's waist and kiss the man's neck. "You're never in a good mood when it comes to dealing with the brat..."

"Well, that's why I have you, now, isnt it?" Vlad replied with a smirk.

* * *

Back in his own (demolished) room, Danny sat brooding on the bay seat, glaring out the window and half-debating jumping out of it. Yeah, it was on the third story, but he could make it...with the offset of having a broken leg or two, but whatever got him away from this place...

Oh, who was he kidding?

Danny leaned his head against the window and stared numbly into the night. He really didnt want to be here, and had a feeling that he wouldnt be sleeping at all tonight, just to make sure no one tried to kill him in his sleep. Which meant that school was going to be a double-bitch tomorrow. He briefly debated not going, but he had a feeling that if Vlad wasnt going to be watching him, one or more of his ghost cronies might.

Triple-bitch.

Danny made himself comfortable on the bay seat (he had overturned the king-sized bed in his previous rage) and tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets, keeping his senses sharp for anything devious that Vlad might have planned for him.

* * *

***snerk* If only he knew...**


	5. Chapter 4

Suffice to say, Danny was NOT in the best of moods the next morning. He hadnt slept for a minute while waiting for something-ANYTHING-to happen. And nothing did happen. Vlad walked into Danny's room at seven the next morning, wincing when he saw the state of the room, but was quite surprised to see Danny already awake and still at his post on the bay seat.

"Daniel, are you coming down for breakfast?" he asked, trying to push back the urge to make Danny clean the room before school. Danny looked up at Vlad, scowling.

"Whatever."

Taking that as 'teenager' for 'sure, now go the hell away', Vlad backed out of the room and headed to the dining room, where the Ghostwriter was already at the table, predictably reading a book. "Morning, Vlad," he said, sounding quite cheerful. Vlad nodded and sipped his coffee. "...What's wrong?"

"...Daniel took it upon himself to redecorate his room last night," Vlad replied tersely.

"...So that's what that noise was," Andrew replied absently. "How does it look?"

"Like a bloody hurricane hit it!" Vlad nearly shouted, almost upsetting his coffee cup. "You may be right, Andrew; I MIGHT kill the little rat during his stay here. Just MIGHT."

"Let me know when you want to, I'll bring the camera."

"...Not helping, Andrew." The 'Writer smirked and put his book down to lean over to Vlad.

"Does this help, then?" He pulled Vlad's tie just enough to lean the man forward and kissed him. Vlad sighed with content and leaned into the kiss, but then both pulled back when they heard something drop onto the floor loudly, and turned to see Danny gaping at them in the doorway, his backpack on the floor.

All three fell into silence for a moment, then Danny picked his backpack up. "Why does this NOT surprise me?" he muttered, mostly to himself, as he left the room. "I'll walk to school, thanks..."

"Daniel, your school is five miles away!"

"I'LL WALK!" Cue sound of door slamming shut hard enough to rattle the chandelier. Vlad heaved a sigh and knocked back the rest of his coffee, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to get my car and drive him to school," Vlad replied, looking a little flustered around the cheeks. At his lover's incredulous expression, he elabortated. "Andrew, it's five miles to the school, and it looks like rain!" He gestured to the window, where there were indeed dark grey clouds outside. "I took away his powers for the duration of his stay. The VERY least I can do is drive him to school."

"Unbelievable..." Andrew grumbled, putting a hand to his face as Vlad headed into the garage for a car. He look out the window a few moments later to see that Vlad had taken the Solstice. "...Little brat..." he growled conspiratively.

* * *

Vlad didnt have to drive long until he found Danny, who was walking more slowly than he should, considering he had less than an hour to walk five miles to school. The billionaire sighed and pulled up next to Danny and rolled his window down. "Daniel, let me drive you to school."

"I'm fine, Vlad," came Danny's terse reply. Vlad felt a twitch above his left eye.

"Get in the car, Daniel, it's going to rain."

"I'm FINE, Vlad."

...Okay. No more Mister Nice Ghost. Vlad silently created a clone that phased out of the car, snatched Danny up, and deposited him in the passenger seat before going back into his original body. He ignored Danny's indignant cries of rage and reached over to pull the seatbelt over the boy's body and clicked it into place. "I tried being nice, Daniel," he growled. "Now sit back and let me drive you to school. I'll pick you up at three-thirty."

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny shrieked, glaring at his caretaker with malice. Vlad resisted the urge to backhand the boy right through the window, and instead gripped his steering wheel tighter.

"Because I am SUPPOSED to take care of you, Daniel!" he snapped back. "Which would be MUCH easier if you were not acting like such a spoiled brat!"

"I'M the spoiled brat?" Danny bit back. "I'm not the one with billions of stolen dollars, living it up like a fuckin' hedonist."

Vlad nearly hit the brakes with that last comment. "...For your information, Daniel, I quit stealing money years ago when I developed my own companies and people began coming to me WILLINGLY, so you had best shut your mouth about what you have NO idea about!" There. He made his point without completely flipping his lid. Congratulations, Vladdie.

"Like that changes anything," Danny muttered. "It's still dirty money."

"Are you TRYING to get yourself beaten within an inch of your half-life, Daniel?" Vlad shouted. "Because I am NOT above punching you right now!"

Danny actually had the audacity to snort. "Yeah. Explain THAT to the teachers, when I get out of the car with a bloody nose. Explain my bruises to my parents when they come back." He turned to give Vlad an icy cold stare. "And you'd hit me without my powers?" He held up his wrist. "Coward."

Vlad DID slam on the brakes this time. He stared ahead, where the school was in sight, and unlocked Danny's door with the button. "...Get out," he said, his voice deadly quiet. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Gladly, asshole." He slammed the door shut and walked the rest of the way to his school. Vlad sat in his car for a few moments before growling to himself and turning around to head to City Hall.

Perhaps after he killed Daniel, he'd give the boy's ghostly remains to Andrew to finish off.

* * *

Vlad's brilliantly happy day (note: sarcasm) only got better around noon, when his secretary poked her head into his office and said that he had an urgent call from Casper High School. Resisting the urge to shoot something, he nodded and picked the phone up, pressing the button to access the line. "Hello, Mayor Masters."

"Mister Masters, this is Vice Principal Lancer. I'm so sorry to bother you, but -"_The Da Vinci Code_", Fenton, stop SHOUTING!- are you Daniel Fenton's guardian for the interim?"

Vlad took the phone away from his head for a moment to rub his tired eyes with his other hand. "Yes, I am," he replied, trying to to sound THAT irritated. "What can I do for you?"

"Mister Masters, I am so sorry to inconvenience you, but I need you to come down to the school and pick Danny up. He's been suspended for two weeks, effective immediately for fighting and -do NOT make me call security, Fenton, I MEAN it!-!"

"I'll be right over," Vlad said quickly, putting the phone back on the hook. He grabbed his jacket and car keyes, glad that the school was only a few miles away, and passed his secretary on the way out. "I need to pick my godson up from school." His secretary nodded and he ran outside and got into his car before driving to the school, making it there in less than ten minutes.

He was directed to the vice-principal's office, where Danny was sitting slumped and brooding in a chair, his arms crossed and looking literally homicidal. Vlad was shocked and a bit worried to see blood on the boy's grey hoodie. "What happened?" he demanded of Mr. Lancer. The vice principal gave Danny a withering look.

"Danny here got into a fight with Dashiel Baxter, in the lunchroom," he replied. "Not only did he break the boy's nose-for the second time this year alone-but he also knocked two of Dash's teeth out and gave him a concussion. I have no choice but to suspend him. He's very lucky he's not getting expelled for these infractions..."

"It's bullshit," Danny muttered.

"Daniel!" Vlad snapped. "Language!"

"That would be English."

"DANIEL!"

"IT'S BULLSHIT!" Danny shot up from his seat and pointed to Mr. Lancer. "It's BULLSHIT, Vlad! Dash has done a LOT more to me since FRESHMAN YEAR, but LANCER here turned a blind eye to it! I WAS STUFFED INTO LOCKERS, PUNCHED, KICKED, AND BULLIED FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS, AND WHEN I DECIDE TO DEFEND MYSELF, HE-!" His hand shook as he kept his finger pointed at Mr. Lancer. "-DECIDES TO SUSPEND ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT SOME FUCKING JOCK! IT'S BULLSHIT!" He turned to glare at his teacher. "I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS SCHOOL AND EVERYONE IN IT-!"

"We're going, Daniel!" Vlad snatched Danny's arm and pulled him out of the vice-principal's office. Danny only struggled briefly before allowing himself to be dragged down the halls, where some of the kids were gaping at him in the hallways, having heard his screaming.

"The FUCK are YOU looking at?" Danny shouted at them. They scattered away, and Vlad yanked on his arm harder out to the car and practically shoved the boy in before pulling out his cellphone.

"Tiffany, I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off," he told his secretary. "...Yes, take care of that for me. Thank you." He closed his cellphone and got into the car, glaring at the boy in his passenger seat, who was looking like he was about to punch a hole right through the hood of his car. Words proper for this situation failed him at the moment, so Vlad buckled in and drove back to his townhouse, fuming over Danny's behavior, but also worried about it as well.

By the time they were home, Danny looked about five shades paler, and his expression had gone from homicidal to that of total hopelessness. THAT began worrying Vlad more. He got out of the car and opened Danny's door for him, then led the boy back into the house and to his study, where the Ghostwriter was waiting.

"...What's he doing home so-?" he began.

"Andrew, out," Vlad said shortly. "I need a word with Daniel." Andrew looked between his lover and the younger halfa, then sighed and left the room. Vlad sat Danny down in a chair and took the boy's backpack from him and set it aside. "...Daniel." He waited until Danny looked up at him from under his curtain of (supposedly) unwashed hair. "...Daniel. Talk to me. Please. What is the matter with you?"

* * *

**What IS the matter with Danny? Gimme guesses, and I'll give you more chapters! With cookies!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, you all gave me your guesses, so here's more chapter! Whoo!**

* * *

Vlad couldnt believe that he was actually BEGGING the boy to talk to him, but he was at a loss right now. These mood shifts from Danny were unnerving to say the least, and he actually began worrying for the boy's mental health. Danny had gone from screaming hellfire rage to looking lost, forlorn, and, dare he say it, fearful. But of WHAT? WHAT was WRONG? "Please, Daniel."

The younger halfa gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in tighly, as though he was waiting for something horrible to happen; or rather, that something horrible WAS happening. Vlad waited with bated breath for Danny to say something -ANYTHING- to help him understand. The minutes dragged on with Danny saying nothing, and Vlad was near his wit's end when he suddenly noticed how cold the room was. He shuddered and exhaled, seeing his own breath, then turned to see Danny gripping the arms of the chair even more tightly, the bracelet on his wrist crackling softly.

Vlad understood the cold; Danny's power was forcing itself out from his core, and it was actually malfunctioning the bracelet. This fact alone shocked him; he had tested that bracelet himself, and it withstood his power no matter what he'd tried to force out. Still, if he didnt take the bracelet off, then Danny's powers could keep building up like that inside of the boy and perhaps cause some damage. He stepped forward and unlocked the bracelet, and it immediately shattered to pieces as Danny's transformation rings sprung forth from their own will, and Phantom sat in the chair instead of Fenton.

A blast of cold air hit Vlad, but after it died down, nothing else much happened, and the room began to warm again. Only this time, it was Danny who looked cold; the boy was shaking. "...Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad asked slowly, reaching out for the boy again, only to draw his hand back when Danny violently flinched. When Danny's head moved, Vlad could now see that beneath the curtain of white hair, Danny was crying. Alarmed, Vlad cried, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"...Vlad..." Danny said after a moment, his voice disturbingly small and weak, "...am...am I a bad person...?"

What in the world was the boy saying? "Daniel, what are you talking about?" Vlad asked, kneeling down on one knee to be at eye-level with the boy. "You're the hero of this town, of COURSE you're not-"

"I hate, Vlad!" Danny suddenly shouted, another rush of cold flowing through the room, Danny's eyes a swirl of ice blue and green. "I...I FEEL hate! 'Good' people dont fell HATE! I'm..." He raised both hands to cover his face with. "...I'm...so angry...ALL the time...! I want to HURT people! I want to...to DESTROY things! I feel HATRED, and I dont know WHY!" A shudder convulsed over Danny's body, and Vlad felt another wave of cold. The elder halfa had a hunch that Danny was concealing as much power as he could from getting out, and the cold was the by-product of that. "...I dont know why..."

"Daniel, you are NOT a bad person!" He reached forward and held Danny's shoulders in his hands. "I...I dont know WHY you have such negative emotions, but it does NOT mean that you are bad!" Danny only shook his head, his convulsing getting more frequent and violent. "Daniel, calm down, it's alright, it's...Daniel...? ...Daniel, BREATHE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, BREATHE!"

Danny had begun hyperventilating violently, his hands gripping his hair tightly as though pushing back something horrible from his mind. His eyes snapped open, and Vlad nearly drew back when he saw that they were flashing red in between the blue and the green.

"BREATHE! PLEASE, Daniel! DAMN IT! ANDREW!" He pulled Danny off of the chair and into his arms. "ANDREW, GET IN HERE!"

Just a moment later, the Ghostwriter flew into the room, confusion registering on his face. "Vlad, what on EARTH-!" He yelped when he suddenly found himself with an armful of shaking, hyperventilating teenager.

"ANDREW, HOLD HIM WHILE I GET A SEDATIVE!" He bolted up and ran for his lab. "TELL HIM TO BREATHE!"

The 'Writer shifted the boy around in his arms so Danny was half-lying back. "Try to breathe," he relayed, following Vlad's instructions. "Just...just try to take a deep breath...!" The hell was he even doing? He didnt know how to calm down an overly-emotional teenager! Where the hell was Vlad? "D..Danny, just...!" He broke off when he noticed, to his astonishment, that Danny was, in fact, breathing more deeply. The red tint in the boy's eyes faded away back to their usual radioactive green just as Vlad came back with a syringe of green-tinted clear liquid. "Vlad, he's calming down!" he said to the elder halfa.

Vlad knelt down next to Danny and Andrew, and took one of Danny's arms. "This will just help you relax, alright, Daniel?" he said softly, holding up the syringe for Danny to see. "I swear it wont do anything but that." Seeing no resistance from the boy, Vlad stuck the needle into Danny's arm and emptied the syringe into it.

Danny flinched only a little, but then relaxed and transformed back into his human form before completely passing out in the Ghostwriter's arms.

Vlad ran a shaking hand through his hair and took Danny away from the 'Writer. "Thank you, Andrew," he said, standing up. The 'Writer followed suit, tailing Vlad as the elder halfa made his way up to another room for Danny to sleep in.

"What the hell was THAT, Vlad?" he asked, keeping his voice down as Vlad tucked the boy into bed. Vlad shook his head, staring down at the disheveled teenager almost sadly.

"...I have no clue, Andrew," he replied. "I...honestly have no clue." He reached his hand out as though to brush back Danny's hair, but seemed to think better of it, and turned to leave the room. Andrew once more followed him, and watched as Vlad shakily sat down on the couch, leaning forward to put his face in both hands. Andrew left Vlad for a moment to go into the kitchen and get Vlad a cup of chamomile, and came back to find Vlad in the same position as when he left.

"Here," he said, holding the cup and saucer out to the elder halfa. Vlad looked up and took the dishes with still-shaking hands and sipped the drink.

"Thank you, Andrew," he said, his voice weak. The two of them sat in silence for awhile as Vlad calmed his nerves and polished off the tea, then Vlad set the cup and saucer down on the coffee table and heaved a heavy sigh. "...What on Earth was that?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Havent a clue," Andrew replied, leaning back on the couch next to Vlad. "What was he doing home so early, anyway?"

"Suspension from school," Vlad said dourly. "He got into a fight with one of the boys from school that had apparently been bullying him since freshman year...broke his nose, knocked out a couple of teeth, and gave him a concussion."

"Ow," Ghostwriter said, wincing. "I'll admit, Vlad, that really DOESNT sound like the boy. I may hold a grudge against Phantom, but even I know that the boy isnt excessively violent. THAT sounded like overkill, especially for a schoolyard brawl. Are you SURE it isnt puberty?"

"Quite," Vlad replied. "I just...cant help but think that this is somehow connected to his ghost half...I just cant say why or how. I've been studying ghosts for awhile now, but I havent really..." He broke off, then turned to the 'Writer. "Andrew, do ghosts usually have bad bouts of violent behavior like that?"

"Not that I know of," Andrew replied, shrugging. "Ghosts' personalities and temperments are generally set in stone from their time of death, depending on the person they were when they were alive. An excessively violent person becomes and excessively violent ghost; a mild-mannered person becomes a mild-mannered ghost. It's just how it is." He gave Vlad a sidelong glance. "Maybe it's a halfa thing, I dunno."

Vlad rolled his eyes, then froze, his eyes widening. "I...halfa...?" He bolted up and ran for his lab again, and Andrew followed.

"Vlad, what is it?" he called as he faught to catch up.

"I'm such an IDIOT!" Vlad shouted to himself. "Halfa...of COURSE! I know what's wrong with Daniel!"

* * *

**Aaaand, I'm going to leave it there and make ya'll suffer. *evil laugh***


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go, you impatient leeches! XD **

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you know what's wrong'?" Andrew demanded, following Vlad as the halfa began digging around his lab for something, pulling out boxes of unknown items, looking through them, then tossing them aside. Andrew had to go intangible to avoid getting hit with anything. "Vlad, HOW do you suddenly know what's wrong?"

"Because!" Vlad replied, pulling up a large fireproof box from a stack and fumbling with the padlock. "It's not a ghost problem!" He finally got the right combination and opened the box door, pulling out what looked like an unassuming stack of journals and spiral-bound notebooks. "It's a HALFA problem!" He carried the stack to his desk and put them down before flipping through them and setting them aside when they didnt have what he was looking for.

"Vlad! Breathe for a moment and tell me what's going on!" Andrew demanded. Vlad ignored him for a moment, then grinned triumphantly and held up a thick journal.

"You were sort of right, Andrew," he said, brandishing the journal at the ghost. "It IS puberty, but not HUMAN puberty!" He began flipping through the journal almost excitedly. "I'm an idiot for not recognizing the symptoms...hell, I went through it, too!"

"You did?" Andrew asked, arching a brow. "...But you became a halfa in your early twenties..."

"Yes, imagine the horror of having to go through puberty from hell in your mid-twenties," Vlad muttered dryly. "Daniel became a halfa when he was fourteen, so of COURSE this type of puberty would blend in right as he finished his human one..."

"So, what exactly does THIS puberty mean?" Andrew asked, sounding a bit disturbed by the information. "How is it different from human puberty?"

"Oh, it's very different," Vlad replied. "When I first discovered my ghost half, I began keeping detailed descriptions of what I was going through. For about two years after my twenty-fifth birthday, I began exhibiting a massive flux in power, a late growth spurt of about two inches, sexual feelings for non-humans-"

"Lovely to see THAT side-effect never wore off..."

"Quiet, you. But worst of all were my mood swings and over-violent tendencies. If anybody thinks I'm a villian NOW, then they obviously were never in contact with me from ages twenty-five to twenty-seven. I made Pariah Dark look like a saint."

"Yeesh," the 'Writer commented, grimacing. "That bad?"

"Worse. I...am not proud to admit that I killed someone during that time. I killed him out of rage; the very rage that Daniel is exhibiting, and I fear that he may kill someone too, if this isnt dealt with, and soon."

Andrew shuddered. "So...how many of the symptoms is the kid exhibiting now, besides rage?"

Vlad thought for a moment. "...I've notice that he's growing faster than most boys his age are," he replied. "Daniel has always been petite like his mother, but in the past year alone, he's grown three inches. I've also noticed random fluxes of power, and even new powers. And of course, his moments of alpha-male dominance..." He broke off, absently remembering the little detail back from the study. "His eyes have also begun changing from green to red..."

"And the freak-out earlier?"

"Simply a panic attack from him not knowing what was going on. I had them as well, and my worst one was after I killed that man. Fortunately, the ghostly changes stopped a few months after, and I just continued on as normal."

"...So, we're essentially dealing with an overly-hormonal teenager with a homicidal streak, who has fluxes of immense power, and is developing new powers that just may destroy us all?"

"...It sounds horrific when YOU say it..." Vlad sighed. "But yes. Fortunately for Daniel, I had gone back years later and studied the changes I went through, and I think I know of ways to keep Daniel from causing more damage to himself and others that absolutely neccissary."

"Do tell," Andrew said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"...Cheeky. First things first, is to keep him...happy." Vlad paused, thinking. "He's actually tolerable when he's not egged on, or contradicted. We're going to have to swallow our pride, Andrew, and not fight back when he hollers at us."

"...So we're going to have to cater to the brat," Andrew deadpanned.

"Not to his every whim, Andrew," Vlad replied. "We're not spoiling him, we're preventing Amity Park from being erased from the face of the Earth. I understand what Daniel's going through, and it is NOT a walk in the park. It's terrifying, confusing, and dangerous. Human and ghost-halves were not meant to naturally coincide with each other, and THIS is the human half's way of coping with the ghost-half. Without dying, of course."

"...So I should get along with him, is what you're saying," the 'Writer said. Vlad nodded.

"If you can," he replied. He sighed and sat down at his desk. "...Before that episode, Daniel asked me if I thought he was 'bad', for what he's feeling and doing. He's genuinely horrified at what's going on with him, and fighting back with him and fueling that fire of anger and hate in him will only make things worse. Please, Andrew, if not for him, then for me; try to get along with him."

The Ghostwriter stared at his lover for a few moments before sighing in resignation. "Fine," he replied. "I'll get along." Vlad leaned over and kissed the 'Writer briefly.

"Much thanks, Andrew," he said, then turned to start putting things right in his lab.

"Yeah, well...you'd better make it worth it," the 'Writer replied, crossing his arms, and leaning sullenly against the wall. Vlad snorted.

"I'm sure getting to know Daniel will be benificial in your own right. Two words, my dear Ghostwriter: Stephen. King."

"What?"

"Just mull on them." Vlad smirked to himself and stacked the boxes upright again. Andrew blinked and sighed.

"...You're weird, Vlad."

"And you're a nympho. Help me with these papers." Andrew sighed and waved his hand, the books and papers going back to their designated places instantly. Much good came from being a ghost who could control paper, as one of his lesser powers.

"Now that we're done making a parlor trick of my powers, want some coffee?" the 'Writer asked.

"Please." Vlad led the way back to the kitchen, carrying two journals with him.


	8. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning when Danny woke up; the younger halfa laid in bed for a few minutes more before getting up and grabbing a set of clothes from his suitcase and heading for the adjacent bathroom. He hadnt washed his hair in nearly three days, and it was most definitely showing. He stayed under the searing hot shower (his ice powers prevented any real burn injuries) for the longest time before finally stepping out and getting dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a black hoodie, not even bothering to towel-dry his hair before quietly walking downstairs to the dining room.

The table was already set, and Vlad and the Ghostwriter were already seated. The 'Writer was reading a book (Stephen King's 'Christine') and Vlad was doing the crosswords in the newspaper. Both looked up when Danny walked into the room. "Daniel, how are you feeling?" Vlad asked softly, putting the pen down. Danny sat down at the seat across from Vlad.

"...Alright, I guess," he replied, brushing his damp locks out of his face. He reached out and put some breakfast items on his plate, his eye surruptitiously catching the title of the 'Writer's book almost longingly before going back to his dishware. All three of them sat in silence for awhile.

"...Daniel, I took the day off to explain a few things for you," Vlad began, getting the boy's attention. "You asked me yesterday what you thought was wrong with you...and I know. We can talk after breakfast, if you like."

Danny's fork froze halfway up towards his mouth as he lifted his head to look at Vlad. "...You know...?" he quiried incredulously. Vlad nodded. "...What is it? What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Daniel!" Vlad assured. "What's going on with you is...normal." He reached over and smacked the Ghostwriter's arm when the novelist snorted from behind his book. "For you and I, at very least."

"...You went through it too?" Danny asked, his voice more calm than Vlad had ever heard it when Danny spoke to him. Vlad nodded, smiling gently at the, dare he say it, pleasant conversation he was having. Danny suddenly dropped his fork. "...Oh shit, does this mean I'm turning into YOU?"

Andrew nearly dropped the book, he was laughing so hard. Vlad faught to keep a passive expression on his face, and tried his damnedest not to be offended. He took a calming swig of coffee and glared daggars at his lover, who took his book back up and buried his face behind it. "...No, Daniel," Vlad finally said. "Finish your breakfast, and we'll talk then, alright?"

"..." Danny didnt answer, but did continue eating. While he was distracted with his food, Vlad scowled and kicked the Ghostwriter's leg under the table, feeling grim satisfaction when the 'Writer barely witheld a yelp of pain.

* * *

Explaining things to Daniel was much more awkward than simply talking about it to the 'Writer, come to find. As he was explaining things to Danny and answering the boy's questions, he absently wondered if it was this awkward for Jack when it came to explaining puberty to the boy.

...Who the hell was he kidding? Jack couldnt even program a VCR back in college or keep a goldfish alive for longer than a week. It was no wonder why Maddie never let Danny have that puppy. Jazmine was probably the one to tell these things to Danny, anyway.

But he digressed.

He told Danny everything that he might need to know, and reassured the boy that he was not 'turning evil'. It was just the ghost hormones causing excessively violent behavior and emotions, and it would ebb away in another year or two.

"...So that's why I've also started...changing again," he said, looking down at his hands. Vlad arched a brow.

"How do you mean?" he asked. "'Again'?"

"I mean...you know? Why I've grown so much recently...why I'm so filled out..." He sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"...'Filled out'?" Vlad repeated, confused. He honestly couldnt confirm THAT bit; Danny had recently changed out of the HAZMAT suit for ghost fighting, and now wore baggy black cargo pants and a pure white hoodie with leather fingerless gloves he had probably procured from his Goth girlfriend. So naturally, he was shocked when Danny stood up and unzipped his hoodie and took it off.

And where the HELL did the boy get THAT figure from? Danny wasnt kidding; he HAD filled out. Vlad wasnt aware that he was staring until he realized that Danny had put his black hoodie back on and had sat back down. Pushing completely inappropriate thoughts out of his head and reminding himself that he had a lover in the next room, Vlad cleared his throat, shifting his gaze elsewhere.

"...And my voice, too," Danny continued, seemingly oblivious to Vlad's discomfort. Vlad brought his attention back to Danny's plight, not understanding once more. Danny's voice had already settled into a comfortable, normal bass for a seventeen-year-old.

"...I havent really heard anything different with your...wait..." Yes, he HAD heard different; back when he had his last real confrontation with Danny (and when he got his nose broken), Danny had driven his fist into the elder halfa's face, then growled out a warning and some threats in a very...baritone voice that was completely unlike Danny, but seemed to suit his darker personna nonetheless. For lack of a better word, it was downright creepy. "...Ah. Yes, that too...though I think that THAT may be a side-effect of human puberty as well. My voice didnt change at all."

Danny nodded, nibbling on the end of his thumb pensievly. "Makes sense," he murmured. He looked a little hesitant for a few moments, and Vlad realized that Danny was on the verge of asking another question, but unsure if he really wanted to ask it. "...Um...could it also explain why..." His cheeks tinged pink slighly though the locks of hair that Vlad suddenly realized Danny never brushed out of his face.

"...Why what, Daniel?" Vlad pressed.

"...Why I'm...liking...you know...ghosts? ...More than humans?"

Ah. No wonder he was so anxious about it; he'd been seeing that Goth girl (what was her name? Serina? Salina? Sam...Samantha, that was it!) since he was fifteen, and now he was suddenly more attracted to girls of the ghost persuasion.

"Exactly," Vlad replied. "The very thing happened to me."

"Then WHY are you still after my mother?" Danny demanded, his voice taking a hard edge to it. Vlad winced slightly; he had to play this one gently.

"...I want your mother because I love her," Vlad replied. He paused for a moment. "...I love her...but I have no...er..." He flushed slighly; why was this topic so suddenly awkward?" "...No sexual feelings toward her."

"...Reserving those for the Ghostwriter, eh?" Danny asked, a tone of bitter amusement in his voice. Vlad frowned.

"I find intelligence extremely attractive, and Andrew is, quite frankly, the most sanely intelligent ghost this side of the Zone," he replied. "I may not love him, but I care for Andrew deeply; degrading our relationship to mere 'hook-ups' is insulting to myself, and to Andrew. Kindly pay him SOME form of respect."

"...So, he's a friend with benefits?" Danny reiterated. Vlad sighed and ran a hand down his face; that was a...nice term for it, he supposed.

"Yes, Daniel. Andrew is a 'friend with benefits'."

"...Pretty good benefits, from what I was hearing two nights ago..."

"DANIEL!" Vlad shouted, his face red. "For goodness sake, have some decorum!"

"...I'm taking a wild guess here, and saying that you've been called a prude more than once in your life."

Vlad put his face in his hands; he had gone from having the ghostly-puberty talk with Danny to edging around his sex life. He had a feeling that Andrew was laughing at him from somewhere in the house, the nosy imp. And yes; the 'Writer HAD called him a 'prude' more than once.

"...Any other questions, Daniel?" he managed to ask without completely snapping on the boy. Danny thought for a moment.

"...Am I at risk for killing someone?" he asked seriously, making Vlad's head snap up in attention. Vlad stared at the boy for a few moments, then sighed and put his face back in his hands.

"...Yes," he finally said. "You are. I...myself am guilty of such a sin." He sighed and tucked his hands under his chin and stared dimly into space. "...I've overshadowed people for my wealth...I've kidnapped, stolen, and crossed many ethical boundaries, but it's that one death that I regret out of everything else." He shifted his midnight blue eyes to Danny's own sky-blue ones. "...I dont want you to have that on your conscience, Daniel. I want to HELP you, so that will never happen."

Danny seemed to have gone a little paler at Vlad's confession, but he nodded. "...I dont want that," he said softly. "...I...would have done worse to Dash in the cafeteria if Kwan and Sam hadnt pulled me away." It was his turn to bury his face in his hands. "...And...Mr. Lancer just made me SO MAD! After EVERYTHING Dash ever did to me for the past two and a half years, he pushes all that aside and gets on MY ass for defending myself, or getting even! He didnt even ask me what MADE me go postal on Dash!"

"...What DID happen, Daniel?" Vlad asked. "I only know what you did. What did this Dash boy do?" Danny lifted his head up from his hands and Vlad swore he saw a brief flash of red in the boy's eyes.

"...Bastard tripped me in the cafeteria in front of everyone," he replied darkly, in that 'creepy' voice Vlad recognized. "He likes to make fun of me, or try to 'get me' with a crowd around because the fucktard is too chickenshit to take me on one-on-one..." He took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself down. "...So yeah, he tripped me, said, 'oops, sorry, Fentina, didnt see you there!', laughed, and threw his dirty napkin on me. Next thing I know, my foot's stamping on his face, then I'm down on my knees wailing on him with my fist before Kwan and Sam pull me away from him." He let out a sigh, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"...So that was HIS blood on your hoodie?" Vlad asked. Danny nodded.

"Wiped my hand on it while I was in Lancer's office when he called you," he replied. He paused. "...Can you do me a favor and burn that hoodie?"

"...I can just get the stain out, if you want, Daniel..."

"No, I want it gone," Danny insisted. Vlad sighed and made a mental note to incinerate the hoodie later.

"...Well, being who I am, I cannot really condem your actions, Daniel," Vlad said. "But I do think that this suspension time will be good for you. I can help you control yourself during your second puberty, and I'll even have your schoolwork brought home so you can keep up with the other students." At Danny's groan at the thought of schoolwork, Vlad grinned. "Oh, dont fret, Daniel. I'm quite sure that Andrew will be more than willing to tutor you in whatever you need help with..."

The sound of a book dropping accompanied by a barely-audible indignant cry made Vlad smirk; that would teach the eavesdropper a lesson on listening in, he thought evilly.

* * *

**Ooookay, just as an added bonus, this is what I figured Danny would look like: http:/ / www. blackfireraven. com / sh2. jpg **

**Yeah, erase the spaces, and all that junk.**


	9. Chapter 8

The rest of the day passed without incident, though the Ghostwriter took the far seat from Vlad at dinnertime for reasons Danny was confused over, but Vlad felt pretty smug about. It was steak tonight, something else Danny was pretty fond of. Danny kept glancing between Vlad and the 'Writer, seeing that the ghost was now reading 'Firestarter', and once more, he kept staring at the book. Vlad noticed and sighed.

"Daniel, I have a library, if you wish to read books," he said, getting both Danny's and Andrew's attention. "And yes, I even have Stephen King."

The Ghostwriter was a little surprised when he saw Danny's eyes shine a little. "R. A. Salvatore, too?" he asked. The 'Writer slowly put his book down.

"Him too," Vlad replied. "And anything I DONT have, I can get." He smirked and went back to his meal. "Honestly, Daniel, as much as you read, I'm surprised your English grade is so low..."

"My English grade is so low because Mr. Lancer hates fantasy and horror novels," Danny muttered. "He says that their barely literature to begin with, but I'd like to see HIM read the Dark Elf trilogy and write a ten-page synopsis on it."

"How DID that synopsis go?" Vlad asked, trying to keep his smirk from broadening at how interested his lover was now into the conversation.

"I got a B- on it!" Danny spat. "He said that I got points taken off because it wasnt a book from the school library!"

"Was that one of the rules?" Vlad asked.

"Apparantly a new one, because I didnt hear him say anything about it," Danny grumbled, shoving a forkful of steak in his mouth to drown out his cursing. After he swallowed, he continued. "Lancer just hates me because I dont like HIS brand of literature. I like Stephen King. I like Salvatore. I like Tolkien. I like the occasional Poe. Excuse me for having an imagination!"

The 'Writer was gaping at Danny by this point, and Vlad was sure he'd cracked a few ribs from trying not to laugh. "Is there not another English class you can attend?" he asked. Danny snorted and poked at his baked potato with his fork.

"It's only for seniors," Danny mumbled. "I have to wait until next year. And I think I might like HIM. He's like, forty years old, and he STILL plays Dungeons and Dragons."

Andrew snorted from behind his hand, his head lowered like he was about to start laughing and crying at the same time. Danny gave the 'Writer a sidelong glance and shrugged before going back to his meal. He pulled a little at his hair to keep it from going into his mouth with his food.

"Daniel, why dont you pull back your hair?" Vlad suddenly asked. "You always keep it in your face." Danny looked up at him, then brushed his hair back a little.

"...My eyes keep changing color," he finally said. "I dont want anyone to notice that they go from blue to green."

"...They turn red, too, you know," Vlad commented. Danny groaned and leaned his head on his hand.

"Shit."

"...I'm not even going to walk into that one," Vlad muttered. "...But it may be another side-effect." He paused. "...My eyes were green too, when I first became a halfa, but not as bright as yours." Danny looked up, surprised. Vlad nodded. "Your eyes may permanently change to red, but it doesnt mean anything, right?" Danny shifted around a little.

"...Guess not," Danny replied. "Dorathea's eyes are red, and she's a sweetheart."

Ghostwriter snorted. "Yeah, she's a sweetheart alright...until you tick her off."

"Noted. Can I borrow that when you're done?" Danny asked, pointing to the book the 'Writer was holding. Andrew looked at it.

"...Alright..."

"Recreational reading AFTER homework, Daniel," Vlad said. "I'll bring your schoolwork home after I finish work tomorrow. Andrew will help you if you need it." He ignored the dirty took the 'Writer was giving him. Danny nodded and polished off his steak and downed his entire glass of milk. "Do you have any homework from your classes yesterday?" he asked.

Danny shook his head. "It was P.E. and study hall before lunch. I think Dash was pissed because I outran him on the track. He's lucky I didnt break both of his fucking legs..."

"...Please refrain from swearing at my dinner table," Vlad deadpanned, rubbing his soreing temples with his fingers.

"No promises," Danny replied. "What's for dessert?"

* * *

After the younger halfa got his dessert (the other two at the table contented themselves with sensible coffee), Danny went back to his room for the night, leaving Vlad and Andrew to some time for themselves in the study.

"He seems to be dealing better," Andrew commented off-handedly as he turned one of the last few pages of his book. Vlad made a noncommital sound.

"It's because he wasnt feeling threatened or enraged," Vlad replied. "Give it time; SOMEthing will happen to make him snap."

"...You really know how to kill a mood, Vlad," Andrew said. He skimmed over the last few lines of 'Firestarter', then sent the book back to the library wtih a snap of his fingers. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. "...You seriously want me to tutor the boy?"

"Of course I do, Andrew," Vlad said, looking up from whatever he was working on and rubbed his eyes. "Daniel needs some help and focus with his schoolwork. He's a bright child, I KNOW this for a fact, but he gets frustrated easily and stops trying too soon. Have some patience with him." He smirked at his lover. "The two of you can bond over books and coffee afterwords."

"Fuck you, Vlad," the Ghostwriter snapped, though he was unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"Is that an invitation?" Vlad asked, arching a brow. The 'Writer slid over to Vlad's desk and leaned over it.

"Maaaaybe," he drew out. Vlad reached over and grabbed the ghost's scarf and pulled him closer for a kiss. Andrew returned it and reached around to take the elastic out of Vlad's hair. The 'Writer was close to crawling up on the desk when they both heard a soft 'ahem' near the door, and broke apart to see Danny standing in the doorway, blinking almost amusedly.

"...Just came to ask where the library was," he said, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I'll just keep looking. You go back to defiling the desk. Night." With that, he turned and left the room, and once he was a bit down the hall, both of the older males heard him laughing like a loon. Vlad pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks a bit pink. Andrew sighed.

"I'll see you in the bedroom," he griped. "AFTER I put something foul in that boy's bed," he added under his breath.

"Do that, and you're not getting ANY tonight," Vlad called after him. The 'Writer growled and held off going to Vlad's bedroom to take a side-trip to the library, which the boy had found, and was making himself comfortable with J. R. R. Tolkien. The 'Writer remained invisible and at a safe distance, and saw Danny finally pull his hair away from his face and behind his ears to better see the book, and Andrew saw what Danny had been talking about at dinner; the boy's eyes were a constant swirl of blue and green.

The Ghostwriter also saw that Danny was wearing a simple white t-shirt with sleeping pants, and he had to admit, the boy had a NICE figure that almost rivaled Vlad's. And the way he was so focused on that book...it reminded the 'Writer of himself, actually. So, the boy liked books...now if only he could learn to focus on other subjects, they'd be in business...

Giving the boy another once-over -with astute appreciation, nonetheless- Andrew turned and went upstairs into Vlad's bedroom, not at all ashamed to admit to himself that he might like the boy, afterall.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'd like to give a shoutout to The 13th Unlucky Jinx for her shoutout to me in her story "Restless", which is a FANTASTIC dark read, so READ IT! I COMMAND YOU! Much love, Jinxie!**

* * *

Danny had obviously stayed up late reading 'The Lord of the Rings', so it was to no surprise that he slept in. Vlad and Andrew had breakfast without him, and Vlad left for work with a few instructions regarding the younger halfa.

"He's grounded, so no going outside, no TV, no phone," he said. "He can read or work on schoolwork, but that's it." And of course the need-to-be-reminded, "And DO try not to rile him up, Andrew."

The Ghostwriter looked up at the clock in the library; it was nearly ten-thirty. He sighed and carried his book with him as he went to go get himself some coffee and nearly ran into Danny, who had just come down from his bedroom, looking like he woke up literally a minute ago. The boy's hair was unkempt, his hoodie wasnt zipped up all the way, and he looked like a zombie. The 'Writer gave the boy a once-over.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked. Danny made a noncommital sound and ran a hand through his hair, but followed the 'Writer into the kitchen and sat down on the barstool. "Up late?" he asked, giving Danny a friendly smile.

"Tolkien kept me up," Danny replied drowsily. "Then I was kept up by you two screwing in Vlad's room." The 'Writer barely kept his grip on the coffee pot and turned to gape at Danny, who didnt even bother to restrain his smile. "...So," he asked, brushing the hair on the left side of his face back behind his ear, revealing one green-and-blue-swirled eye. "Who tops?"

The Ghostwriter blinked slowly, then turned back to the coffee cups, pushing one over to Danny. "...Your godfather," he replied, not embarrassed at all, just shocked that Danny would just out and SAY it like that. "He's also a screamer."

"...Nice to know. He never shuts up during fighting, why stop in the bedroom?" He downed the coffee straight down in one go.

"...Doesnt that burn?" the 'Writer asked. Danny brought the cup down and shook his head.

"Ice powers," he replied.

"Ah. So, why the sudden interest in Vlad's and my sex lives?" the 'Writer asked, leaning against the counter. Danny put the cup on the counter and blinked.

"...I really have NO idea," he muttered, brushing his fingers along the fringe in front of his eyes. "...Call it this stupid ghost puberty crap...I dont know. I just know that I'm more...interested in ghosts than I am humans."

"A side-effect from Vlad's ghost puberty I am VERY satisfied with," the 'Writer replied, sipping his coffee.

"Mh. I just never really figured Vlad to be the gay type," Danny shrugged. Andrew snorted.

"Me neither, but I think I get why the ghost puberty has something to do with it," he said, turning to face Danny. "Unlike humans, ghosts arent bound by the 'propriety' of sexuality. Love is love, lust is lust, and beauty is beauty, regardless of gender, for ghosts. He may have been sexually attracted to your mother BEFORE he became a halfa, but AFTER, he began living by our natural laws. I could be male or female, for all he cared; he just loves intelligence and a nice dose of healthy sanity, and those are two qualities I am proud to have."

Danny nodded. "Makes sense," he replied. He suddenly made a grossed-out face. "...Ugh...explains why I got all hot and bothered last time I faught Skulker, though..."

The 'Writer snorted into his coffee cup. "You go for the strong, obsessive, nut jobs, huh?" he smirked. Danny scowled and flipped him off. "No thanks, I'm taken."

"Asshole."

"So I've been called. More coffee?"

"Please." Danny held out his coffee cup for the Ghostwriter to refill, then sipped it slowly this time. "...How the hell did you meet Vlad, anyway?" he asked. The 'Writer smiled and stared into space nostalgically.

"Really funny story," he replied. "He was in the Ghost Zone, taking care of some business, apparently, and it obviously wasnt going so well. So he was flying back to his Portal, and was passing my library, and he lost his temper and shouted, 'ISNT THERE ANYONE IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN PLACE WITH A SHRED OF INTELLIGENCE?'. So naturally, I stuck my head outside my window and yelled at him to keep it down, he was in my library vicinity."

Danny snorted and leaned his head on his hand attentively, obviously entertained.

"He apologized, like the gentleman he was, and asked if he could have a look around. I was in a generous mood that day, so I told him to go ahead. The next thing I know, we're discussing literature, politics, and the such, and a few weeks later, we became lovers. End of story."

"...Wow. So romantic," Danny deadpanned, though his eyes held a touch of mirth.

"Say all you want, the man IS a romantic at heart," the 'Writer replied, grinning pervertedly. "We're not just fuck-buddies, Danny-boy, we ARE friends with benefits, as you so nicely put it yesterday. VERY good friends with VERY generous benefits. He cares for me, and I care for him. I know that his love for your mother comes before me, and he knows that I would set HIM on fire before any of the books in my library in a proverbial heartbeat. It's a mutual agreement, you might say."

"Gotcha." He downed the rest of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. "I'll be in the library."

"Allow me to accompany you."

* * *

Okay, so Vlad was right; he and the boy DID get along, come to find out. During the next four hours, he and Danny read books, discussed the boy's schoolwork, and Andrew even got his apology from Danny for the Christmas poem. After they both had lunch, Vlad called to say that he would be running a little late, but he mostly called to see if his house was still standing.

The rest of the afternoon came and gone, and Danny was wondering what was for dinner. "I can make pretty good pasta," the 'Writer said. He looked at his watch to see that it read four-o-clock. "I'll make it now, if you're hungry. Danny nodded, and the 'Writer stood up to put his book away, and the phone then rang from Vlad's study. "...After I get that call." He parted ways with the boy and went into the study to pick up the phone. "Masters residence."

"Hey, is Danny there?"

The 'Writer blinked. "...Who is this?" he asked. "And how did you get this number?"

"This is Sam, Danny's girlfriend, and I got the number from a phone book. I need to talk to Danny."

Andrew scowled. He did NOT like this girl's tone. "Danny is grounded, and not allowed to use the phone," he replied. "Can I take a message?"

"Listen, I NEED to talk to him!" she said, sounding urgent. "It's REALLY important, so PLEASE! It'll take just five minutes, PLEASE!"

The Ghostwriter rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. Yes, Danny was grounded, but this DID sound important. "...Five minutes," he said, taking the phone with him to the library, where Danny was up on the ladder picking out a book. "Danny, phone for you."

"...I'm grounded," Danny replied.

"If you dont tell, I wont," the 'Writer replied. "But five minutes." Danny hopped off of the ladder and took the phone, mouthing 'thank you' to the 'Writer.

"Hello?...Oh, hi, Sam!"

Andrew left the library to give Danny some privacy and went back into the kitchen to see if there were any of those tasty ecolier cookies Vlad kept stashed in the pantry. After a few moments of searching, he felt a strong pulse of ghostly energy coming from the library, and just a second later, he heard Danny shout, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, SAM?"

Forgetting the sweets, the 'Writer bolted from the kitchen back to the library, barely having time to duck as the phone was chucked out of the library and into the wall, where it smashed to pieces. Danny was aglow with violent green energy, and the room felt about fifty degrees cooler. Before the 'Writer could ask what was wrong, Danny went intangible and flew up to his room, where the 'Writer heard a wordless scream of rage before everything went silent.

Standing still just in case of an aftershock, Andrew waited a few minutes before quietly going up to the boy's room. Danny was lying on his side on his bed, his fists clenched hard and the temperature dropping softly. The Ghostwriter ignored it and tentatively walked up to Danny's bed. "...What happened?" he asked, hoping like hell not to get blasted into the next zip code.

Danny didnt look at him, but the 'Writer saw the boy's eyes flash red. "...Sam," he replied, his voice as cold as the air in the room. "...She...she broke up with me..."

"...I'm...sorry...?" the 'Writer offered a little lamely.

"Not only THAT," Danny continued, "but she told me that she had already found someone else, someone who 'wasnt so moody all the damn time, and who actually pays attention to her'!" Danny gritted his teeth and let out a harsh scoff of rage. "She's been seeing him for over a week now. Found today to be a FUCKING good time to tell me, instead of waiting to tell me to my face!" He growled to himself before turning onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. "...Fuck..." he muttered, his voice muffled.

Andrew sighed, then sat down on the edge of the bed next to Danny. "She doesnt even understand what's going on with you," he said, putting his hand on the boy's back. "If she knew, I'm willing to bet that she would feel guilty about what she's done."

"...I'm finding it hard to care anymore," Danny said, turning his head so his face was in the 'Writer's direction. "...Does that make me...a bad person? That I dont really care?"

"...You speak idiocy, boy, and I know you're no idiot," the Ghostwriter replied firmly. "Has Vlad not had this conversation with you? Damn it, Danny, HE'S your archnemesis and he assured you of your goodness. You're just going through some violent changes, and once they're over, you'll be back to normal with stronger, better powers and a body both humans and ghosts will drool over. You'll find someone better than her."

"...Still feels like a kick to my nuts, though," Danny muttered, turning over to his side. "...We were best friends before we started dating...you'd THINK she'd have more respect for me than that..."

"I know." The 'Writer let his fingers slide through the halfa's long locks. "...You still want some of that pasta?" Danny sighed and sat up, absently putting his hair in his face again.

"...I'm not so hungry anymore," he replied sullenly. "...I mean...I feel like I want to HIT something..." To illustrate his point, his hands clenched hard into fists. The 'Writer sighed and brushed the boy's hair from out in front of his face.

"Vlad sometimes feels that way, too," he said. "All ghosts do. Even mild-mannered ones get a little tempered sometimes, myself included. You just need a positive outlet for your anger."

"...How many psychotherapy books have YOU read in your afterlifetime?" Danny muttered.

"Fifty-three, but that's not the point." He slid his fingers under Danny's chin and lifted the boy's head so they were eye-to-eye. "You know what makes me and Vlad feel better, when we're feeling stressed?"

"No, what?"

The Ghostwriter kissed him.

The Ghostwriter. Kissed him.

The. Ghostwriter. KISSED. HIM.

It took Danny a few moments to completely register that fact, and when he did he pulled his head back, his face flushed and eyes a maelstrom of glowing blue and green. "Wh...what are you doing?" he asked, leaning back from the 'Writer.

"Did you like it?" Andrew asked, grinning so his sharp teeth were showing. Danny flushed a little darker, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"What?" he said, his back pressed against the headboard.

"I asked if you liked it," the 'Writer replied, leaning into Danny's personal space. "It's meant to make you feel better, Danny." He reached up and brushed Danny's hair from his face. "Did you like it?"

Danny unconsciously licked his lips; ...truth be told, he DID kind of...like it. "...I...guess...?" he said, still trying to lean back from the 'Writer.

"Good." The Ghostwriter leaned into Danny's lips again, stroking his hand down the boy's face. Danny shuddered and leaned into the kiss for a moment before suddenly pushing the 'Writer away.

"But what about Vlad?" Danny said, almost sounding panicked. Andrew sighed and took Danny's wrists and gently pulled them down.

"Vlad and I agreed that if we wished to get involved with other people, we could," he replied. "We're not monogamous, very few ghosts are; if Vlad decided to, shall we say, entertain a lady, what with his billionaire bachelor personna, shall we say; I would have no problem with it. It's an open relationship, Danny." He kissed the boy's forehead. "If you liked it, we can keep going. There's no problem."

Danny weighed his options for a quick moment; on the one hand, his human half was quite disturbed by this fact. On the other, his dominate ghost half found sense and comfort in it. He DID like the 'Writer's kisses. They were deeper and much more experienced than Sam's. And besides, what did he care about her at the moment, anyway? SHE had found someone else. Why not him?

"...Can you kiss me again?" Danny asked. A split second later, as though the 'Writer had been anticipating that very answer, Andrew pressed into Danny's lips again, shifting around so he was straddling the younger halfa. He slipped one hand around Danny's body and the other into Danny's hair, pulling the boy closer to him. Danny seemed a little unsure as to what to do with his hands for a moment, then he put them on the 'Writer's shoulders and leaned into the ghost's body.

The 'Writer remembered to pull away after a few moments to let the boy breathe, and slid his hands around to Danny's front to unzip the boy's hoodie. He kept eye contact with Danny, watching for any sign of refusal. None. Not that it was surprising; Danny WAS, after all, a seventeen-year-old boy. He pulled the hoodie off and stared with immense appreciation at the boy's figure, then pulled his own scarf off and then his long-sleeved grey shirt. He wasnt built like Danny, but he WAS lithely toned; years of carrying his own weight in books didnt count for nothing.

He shifted them both around so Danny was reclining comfortably against his pillows and the 'Writer was kneeling over him, kissing the boy's neck and shoulders while stroking his chest. Danny's own hands were buried in the 'Writer's hair, keeping his head in place as he nipped the boy's skin with his sharp teeth.

"Enjoying yourself, Danny?" the 'Writer purred, looking over the rims of his glasses at the boy. Danny's face was flushed and his eyes were shifting between green and blue with brief flashes of red; he nodded and pulled the 'Writer up for another kiss. Andrew pressed into it enthusiascially, his hands sliding up Danny's thighs...

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

**Ahhh, don'cha just HATE me right now? *giggles like a loon***


	11. Chapter 10

**...Damn, this story is POP-U-LAR. **

* * *

As though a fire had been lit between the two of them, Danny and the 'Writer sprung apart and turned to see Vlad standing in Danny's bedroom doorway. The billionaire was positively seething, and Danny could see a small twitch above the man's left eye. "Daniel, put a shirt on. Andrew, my office. NOW."

Danny scrambled out from under the 'Writer and fumbled for a shirt, his face blazing red. The Ghostwriter casually stood up and walked after Vlad, still bare-chested and not assed to care. Vlad snatched the ghost's arm and dragged him downstairs into the study and locked the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ANDREW?" he shouted, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red. "HE'S SEVENTEEN! HE'S STILL A CHILD!"

The Ghostwriter, sat on the edge of Vlad's desk and crossed his arms. "He's HARDLY a child, Vlad," he replied. "And he didnt say 'no'."

"AND THAT IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, HOW?" Vlad shouted, his fists clenching and emitting pinkish fire. "DAMN IT, Andrew, when I said I didnt care if we saw other people, I DIDNT MEAN FOR YOU TO FONDLE UP MY GODSON!"

"A little overprotective of the 'Little Badger' arent we?" the 'Writer replied smugly. "Ironic, considering the past two and a half years of pummeling you gave the boy. All I did was kiss him. It's the lesser of two evils, Vlad, and you have NO room to accuse me of inpropriety." He gave the halfa a pointed look, not at all intimidated by the homicidal look he was giving him. "And it's your own fault, anyway."

Vlad gaped at his lover. "...My...MY fault?" he choked out, the interesting tick over his left brow twitching double-fold.

"Yes, YOUR fault." The 'Writer smirked. "YOU told me to get along with him. So I have. Turns out I like him. Case closed." He snickered at the look on Vlad's face. "Goodness, Vlad, if I didnt know any better, I would say that you're JEALOUS!"

"JEALOUS!" Vlad snapped, his eyes now completely red. "I am not JEALOUS, Andrew! I'm APPALED that you would...would MAUL my GODSON!"

"I did not 'maul' him," the 'Writer replied with a blank look. "Quite the contrary; I was rather gentle with him. It looked like he could use some calming down, so I took it slow."

"What did you do?" Vlad asked, his voice dangerously low.

"NOTHING!" Andrew replied, offended. "He got a call from that girlfriend of his, Sam..."

"He's grounded!"

"WHATEVER. He got a call, and I gave him five minutes. It wasnt even a whole minute that he crashed your phone into the wall and flew upstairs to his room. Turns out, the girl dumped him for another guy with fewer emotional and psychological issues than the 'Little Badger'." He pointed his finger upwards to indicate the boy. "So, to stop him from demolishing your house, I gave him another outlet for his feelings."

"...By molesting him?"

"DAMMIT, VLAD! I didnt 'molest' him! I kissed him, asked if he liked it, he asked me to kiss him again, and I DID! Simple! End of story!"

"Uh huh," Vlad replied, crossing his arms. "And how far would this 'story' have gone, had I not interrupted?"

"I wouldnt have slept with him, if that's what you're implying," the 'Writer replied, scowling. "I was giving him comfort, NOT being the reboud-guy."

"Fair enough." Vlad ran a hand through his ponytail and picked up a folder. "Daniel's schoolwork for after dinner. Help him through it, but DONT give him the answers."

"Duh," the 'Writer said, taking it. "I was going to college to be a teacher, I'm FAR above that form of cheating."

"Just making sure. What IS for dinner, anyhow?"

"I was going to make pasta for myself and Danny, before the phone call..."

"Pasta it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a word with Daniel." He left the study. "...And for goodness sake, put a shirt on, you shameless nympho!"

* * *

Vlad noticed that Danny's bedroom door was closed, which it hadnt been when he ordered the 'Writer out of it, and did the courteous thing and knocked first. "Daniel?" he said. "May I come in?"

"It's your house, fruit loop."

Ignoring that statement for the sake of peace, Vlad stepped into the room, seeing that Danny had indeed put his hoodie back on and was sitting up in his bed. The boy's hair was in front of his face, but Vlad could tell he was pink in the face. "Andrew is making dinner," he said, keeping his voice even. "Would you like to come to my study, to work on your schoolwork?" Danny made a noncommital sound, his face turned away from Vlad. "...Daniel, I'm not upset with you, if that's what you're worried about." Silence.

Vlad rubbed the bridge of his nose agitatedly. "Just answer me something, Daniel," he said, getting the boy's attention. "Did you want it?" Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I mean...he didnt force-"

"NO!" Danny shouted, jerking his head in Vlad's direction. "No, he didnt force himself on me, I swear!" Vlad saw a sliver of the boy's pale skin redden through the curtain of black hair. "...I liked it," he mumbled.

This time, it was Vlad who made the noncommital sound. "...You wanted it," he stated; it wasnt a question. Danny nodded. More silence.

"I'll stay away from him, if you want," Danny broke the silence. "I mean...if he...wants to again...I'll say no-"

"That's not what I was thinking of Daniel," Vlad replied quickly. "I was merely...worried because of your age." He ran a hand through his hair again; he had to stop that, or his hair would begin to thin. At Danny's indignant glare, he quickly elaborated. "It's not that I think that you're a...well, alright, yes, Daniel, I think that you're still a child, but then again, believe it or not, I used to be seventeen as well. And with those ghostly hormones, I'd imagine it's even worse for you. But I digress.

"...I'm...willing to share Andrew with you."

The look on Danny's face was priceless. Vlad wished he had the camera.

"...You serious?" Danny asked.

"As my love for your mother."

"Ew. But...wont that cause...problems?"

"Such as?" Vlad asked, arching a brow.

"...I dont know...like...between...you two?" Danny asked. Vlad sighed.

"Daniel, if I know Andrew, be's probably already told you that our relationship is an open one. If you like him, then I can approve. A bonus is that he practically lives here with me, so if he tries anything you dont like, I can repremand him."

"...Still trying to play the dad, arent you?"

"Well, I'm close. I'm your goddad. And as your goddad, it's my prerogative to take care of you and make sure you're safe when your own father cannot. Or until I AM your father."

"Not happening, fruit loop. Stick with the 'Writer, HE'S not eternally happily married."

"Noted. Now come down and work on your schoolwork before dinner."


	12. Chapter 11

Dinner was a quiet, albeit awkward affair; Danny couldnt seem to look either of the two older males in the face, and right after dinner grabbed his schoolthings and went straight to his room. As per usual, Andrew spent time with Vlad in the study before bed.

"I gave my consent, if he wishes to pursue you," Vlad said absently as he looked over something concerning his mayoral duties. Andrew looked up from the book he was reading (disturbingly, 'Lolita').

"Really now?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "That's sweet of you, Vlad, but I think that he might grow tired of me after awhile."

"Whatever makes you say that, Andrew?" Vlad asked, looking up. "I would think that it would take YEARS for him to lose interest in YOU. You're creative; you've read pretty much every Kama Sutra book ever written..."

"It's a matter of preference, my dear Vladimir," the 'Writer replied, smirking over at his lover. "According to HIS account, he goes for the strong, obsessive, dangerous type." His smirk broadened, showing off his sharp teeth. "Sound familiar? VLAD?"

The billionaire lowered his head back to his work, hiding his flushed face. "...I havent a clue what you're implying," he replied stiffly.

"Then let me give you more clues!" the Ghostwriter said cheerfully, grinning up a storm by now. "Danny apparantly gets off on the tall, strong, dominating, billionaire types that-!"

"HE'S MY GODSON, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Vlad shouted, his face red. "DAMN IT, Andrew, I'm forty-three years old! I'm old enough to be his father!"

"And technically, I'M old enough to be YOURS," the 'Writer replied smugly. "Age is just a number in human years, and superfluous in ghost years. Which one are YOU more concerned with?"

"Human years of course!" Vlad replied, his voice a nearly panicked pitch. "And to suggest that I would be interested him in such a way...!"

"And I know you are, to a degree..."

"I AM NOT!"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Vlad," the 'Writer said, his voice and face serious now. "I've seen it for the past YEAR now."

"I can assure you -!"

"Vlad, get your head out of that dreamcloud of you being Danny's father and take a look at where you actually stand a CHANCE at standing with him!" The 'Writer banished his book back to its place on the shelf and stalked over to the elder halfa's desk and leaned over it predatorially. "Your obsession with Danny is FAR more than a simple wish to be his father! I've watched your fights! I've watched your interactions! I was THERE when the boy took his hoodie off to show you how 'filled out' he was. I SAW the way you looked at him! You WANTED him!"

"That is NOT tr -!"

"It IS true! Damn it, Vlad, you're torturing yourself with your short-sighed asperations for Danny! If you werent so blind to your OWN desires, you'd actually see that the boy's been looking at YOU that way, too!"

Vlad stared in shock at the ghost in front of him; he seemed to a loss of words or actions at the moment. The 'Writer stared his lover in the eye almost hypnotically, not letting the halfa look away until he saw reason. After a few minutes of the stare-off, Vlad buried his face in his hands and shuddered with self-disgust.

"...How could I even THINK that way about Daniel?" he muttered to himself. "...He's...he's just a boy! My Little Badger...! I cant think of him like THAT!"

"You CAN, Vlad," the 'Writer replied gently. "You CAN, because you DO. Danny's legal now. He can make his own decisions. And besides..." He smirked. "Who said it was YOU precisely he was interested in?"

"...What the bloody hell are you -?"

"Vlad, Danny's attracted to GHOSTS. GHOSTS, Vlad." He gave the elder halfa a pointed look.

"...You mean to tell me that he's attracted to PLASMIUS?" Vlad asked. The 'Writer gave him a 'look'.

"You take on a completely different personna as Plasmius than you do as Vlad," Andrew said, shrugging. "Approach the subject to Danny as Plasmius, and just see how that plays out. My money's on him returning the affections."

"...You disturb me greatly, Andrew," Vlad said, sitting up and running a hand through his loose hair. The 'Writer practically preened.

"It's a gift. I used to be ashamed of it when I was alive, but I'm positively thrilled to be known as a freak these days."

"...You and your cheap thrills." Vlad stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. No sex tonight; this conversation has killed every aroused thought in my brain."

"I can change that. Give me five minutes."

"Nympho."

"Prude."

* * *

It was ten at night, and Danny had his History schoolwork spread out on his desk; he was supposed to be writing a paper on the French Revolution, but it was kind of hard, with no coffee. Coffee had become his best friend since he had started ghost fighting. Heaving a sigh, Danny put his pencil down and rubbed his eyes. If he was going to finish this stupid report, then he NEEDED coffee. He pushed back from his desk and snuck quietly down the hall towards the stairs and glanced curiously at Vlad's bedroom door; it was slightly ajar, with a dim light coming from inside.

'...Curiosity killed the cat,' he reminded himself, looking away from the door and back towards the stairs. A soft sound from Vlad's room stopped him. ...Eh, what the hell; cats had nine lives, and he was half-dead, anyway. Turning invisible, Danny inched his way over to the ajar door and peeked inside.

...Sweet mother of Clockwork.

The only light in the room was a dim lamp, but it was more than enough light to see what was going on. Vlad was lying on his back, his hair undone, and quite obviously naked. The 'Writer was kneeled between the elder halfa's legs, and it didnt take a genius to figure out what he was doing. And that sound Danny heard earlier was Vlad; the 'Writer was right. Vlad WAS vocal in bed.

And if Danny wasnt so turned on, he would find that hilarious. But right now, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him and they couldnt seem to draw away. He watched as Vlad buried his hand into the 'Writer's hair and clench a few times before letting go. The Ghostwriter lifted his head and crawled up Vlad's body, kissing the halfa's skin en route.

"I told you I would change your mind," Danny heard the 'Writer drawl softly in a tone that resonated all the way down to Danny's groin. Vlad rolled his eyes and pulled the ghost up and kissed him hard, elicting a moan from the both of them.

Danny was quite sure he was going to pass out from overexposure of sexuality, but he couldnt be assed to care at the moment. He leaned in closer, making very carefully sure he didnt jar the door, to get a better look, ignoring his weaker human constitution that was screaming that this was SICK AND WRONG and instead indulging his ghostly hormones, who were having the time of their lives with the voyeurism. Those hormones that made him focus his attention on how truely attractive the two older men were.

Vlad was built like a Roman god; no exaggeration. His hair truely looked like silver in the dim light and his eyes practically glowed both dark blue and red, depending on who did what.

The Ghostwriter -Andrew- on the other hand was built more lithely, with the toned body of someone who did some minor lifting of heavy things (case in point: books. A LOT of them). Without his glasses, his face had less of a bookworm look, and more of a feral one, especially the situation considered. His hair framed his face almost beautifully, and made his glowing green eyes stand out vividly. Pair that with the sharp-toothed smile he was giving Vlad at the moment, and he looked positively wild.

Astounding how the arrogant billionaire fruitloop and the nerdy bookworm could turn into a god and a feral animal with just a simple removal of clothing.

...And those descriptions of the two did NOT help Danny with his situation AT ALL.

Danny slowly leaned back so he could leave the scene, possibly rub out a few, and go to bed, when something connected with the back of his leg. He whipped around to see Vlad's cat Maddie latch herself onto his pant leg and cursed animals for their sixth sense as he lost his balance and collapsed thorugh the door, his invisibility dissapated from the surprise of the quasi-attack and the fall.

Unaware that his invisibility had failed and hoping like MAD that the cat would take the blame, Danny quietly sat up and caught the eyes of the two older men on the bed -who were staring right at him, one with a shocked and possibly horrified look on his face, the other amused. Three guesses whose belonged to whom, and the first two dont count.

All three of them fell into silence before the 'Writer sat up and leaned against Vlad, a smirk on his face. "Hello, Danny," he said, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "Care to join us?"

'...SHIT,' Danny thought.

* * *

***bursts into insane laughter* MUAHA, I AM EVIL!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Once more, I'd like to give a shoutout to mah homie The 13th Unlucky Jinx for all her support and humorous anicdotes during the writing of this fic. Also because I want more 'Restless' chapters. Totally. And it's thanks to her that this chapter will be long. Enjoy, fellow shota pervs!**

* * *

Vlad and Danny gaped at the 'Writer with shock and somewhat disturbed expressions; Vlad's expression more drastic than Danny's. He gaped at the ghost in his lap incredulously. "ANDREW!" he shouted angrily, "that is HIGHLY inappropriate! And for God's sake, cover yourself!" He pulled the sheets up over the 'Writer's lap, and Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"Prude," he muttered. He smiled at Danny, who felt like fire was burning in front of his face. "Did you like what you saw, Danny?"

"Andrew -!"

"Quiet, Vlad." His preditorial grin broadened. "Well, Danny? Dont lie, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Danny swallowed hard, his face red. "...I...I..."

"You liked it." It wasnt a question. Danny nodded, still sitting on the floor. The 'Writer shifted out of Vlad's lap and phased off of the bed and reappeared in front of Danny, kneeling down in front of the boy. Danny stiffled a cry of shock and embarrassment and drew back, only to be held in place by the 'Writer's hands on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Danny gently, like being gentle would prevent the boy from fleeing away in fear. Danny remained frozen for a few moments, then he slowly relaxed into the kiss.

After a few moments, the 'Writer pulled away and smiled. "If you like it, we can keep going," he said, repeating his statement from earlier in the evening. Danny's eyes cautiously shifted from the 'Writer to Vlad, who was looking both slightly aroused and homicidal. Andrew noticed. "It's okay, Danny, Vlad can join us."

Without waiting for a reaction from either of them for that statement, the 'Writer phased both himself and Danny to the bed, pulling Danny to him and kissing and nipping at the boy's neck. His eyes smirked lustfully at Vlad, who was right behind Danny and looking like he was about to have an aneurism at any given moment. Danny groaned and unconsciously leaned into the 'Writer, his ghostly hormones now in control, just as the 'Writer had hoped.

"Vlad, change into Plasmius," Andrew commanded. Yes, generally Vlad topped while they were in bed, but Andrew was a very commanding person. They were BOTH the doms and subs in their own ways; Andrew was a dom in bedroom personality but a sub in body, and vice-versa for Vlad. It worked out quite nicely for the both of them.

Vlad glared at Andrew and gave his godson a nervous glance that the boy didnt see, and transformed fully clothed into Plasmius.

A shudder ran though Danny's body, and he turned his head to see the elder halfa staring at him with pure red eyes. The 'Writer grinned. "Remember, Danny, when you told me that you felt attracted to Skulker, for being the strong, obsessive, dangerous type that are a bit of nutjobs?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Well, Plasmius is stronger, more obsessive, even more dangerous than Skulker..." He nipped Danny's shoulder. "And he likes you, too."

Plasmius was VERY close to strangling the 'Writer, but the look in Danny's eyes stopped him from doing so; Danny's eyes had faded from the swirl of blue and green, and was now fading into a bright shade of red. It looked positively devious paired with his long, black hair; much like Plasmius himself, actually.

"...He's...he's my godfather..." Danny muttered, though the red lust in his eyes didnt fade in the least.

"He's not your father, Danny," the 'Writer replied, unzipping Danny's hoodie. "Nor is he related to you by blood. His purpose as a godfather is to take care of you, in any sense of the word." He made the hoodie intangible and put it aside. "And you like Plasmius, dont you?"

Danny shifted his eyes away from Plasmius and nodded, making the elder halfa blink and stare. "...I forget he's Vlad when he's Plasmius," he replied. "...Makes it easier."

"There, you see, Plasmius?" the 'Writer said deviously. "I told you he likes you!" He gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. "Danny, why dont you transform, too? That way, the prude will feel more comfortable." Danny snorted and transformed, his black hair turning stark white but his eyes remaning that bright red that stood out more with the white hair.

The boy was truely beautiful in ghost form, the elder halfa couldnt help but think. Like an ethereal dark angel... ...He'd been spending FAR too much time with Andrew, that much was for damn sure.

"Plasmius, take off the suit," the 'Writer said. Vlad looked between the two other males and sighed, making himself intangible before stripping himself of his suit and sitting nude on the bed again. He didnt miss Danny's eyes flicker over his body appreciatively. Andrew rid Danny of his own clothing the same way and shifted around, dragging the younger halfa with him as he sat next to Vlad on the bed. "Now isnt this comfy?" he asked the two of them.

Plasmius for one was not entirely comfortable being in such a close vicinity to Danny without clothes on. Danny's blush was plainly visible behind his white hair. Andrew, on the other hand, looked like he was in Heaven. He was sitting next to a (literally) devilishly handsome halfa, and had an angelicly beautiful one in his lap. Ah, he had to be the luckiest ghosts in either world right now...

"We'll take it slow, okay, Danny?" the 'Writer said, stroking the younger halfa's ivory locks. Without waiting for a response, he picked Danny up and deposited him in Vlad's lap, the boy's back facing the older halfa's chest. Danny's face reddened almost to the same hue as his eyes, but the 'Writer just smiled and kissing him, blindly grabbing Vlad's hands and putting them on Danny's hips. Danny made a soft sound into Andrew's mouth and kissed back, wrapping his own arms around the 'Writer's neck.

Vlad was at a bit of a loss of what to do until his lover gave his hands a squeeze that made him wince; the 'Writer had fingernails that could be as sharp as his teeth if need be, and they hurt when he used them. He had the back scars to prove it. He took the hint and lowered his head to Danny's neck and kissed gently, feeling for any sign of discomfort so he could stop. Danny shuddered, but made no move to stop him, so he kissed again and nipped slighly with his fangs.

Danny groaned into Andrew's mouth as he felt Vlad kiss and nip at his neck, and felt the elder halfa's hands knead softly into his hips. The 'Writer slid his own hands up to Danny's chest and stroked the slightly-tanned flesh softly, elicting another shudder from the boy. The 'Writer pulled away and smirked at the younger halfa. "Feels good?" he asked, just as Vlad proceeded to suck on the boy's neck. Danny groaned and leaned his body back against Vlad's in reply. "Thought so." He unhooked Danny's arms from his neck and shifted back a little. "Vlad, lean both you and Danny back a little.

Vlad kept his lips attached to Danny's neck, and reclined himself and his godson back a little. He hooked one arm around Danny's waist and used the other to stroke Danny's chest as Andrew kissed Danny briefly once more before kneeling down between Danny's legs and gently grabbing Danny's cock.

Danny arched and let out a sharp cry, looking down at Andrew with glassy eyes and bated breath. Vlad's arm tightened around his waist protectively, and his own red eyes flashed in warning to his lover from over Danny's shoulder. The 'Writer gave them both a reassuring smile and stroked his hand up and down Danny's length, using his other hand to stroke Danny's thighs comfortingly. Danny leaned further into Vlad, shifting his hips in time with Andrew's strokes, and gripped his hands into Vlad's arms.

Vlad kept his watchful eye on the 'Writer as he held onto his godson as said 'Writer stroked Danny a few more times before leaning down and licking it, elicting another cry from the boy, though not one of pain or discomfort. He grinned and kept his eye contact with Danny as he took all of it in his mouth and began sucking.

Danny's own fingernails were scratching at Vlad's arms as he squirmed around and groaned with pleasure. All that squirming was having its own effect on Vlad, who was finding it very hard not to do anything to Danny that might scare the boy. However, a particularly sharp jerk from Danny's hips caused Vlad to hiss and sink his fangs into Danny's shoulder hard.

Danny arched up hard and let out a yell from both pain and pleasure; the pain of having his shoulder nearly torn open, and the pleasure of cumming right into the 'Writer's mouth. He let out a groaning whine and slumped against Vlad's chest as the 'Writer swallowed and sat up and Vlad took his teeth out of Danny' shoulder, his eyes wide with fear.

"Little Badger, did I hurt you?" he asked, reaching one hand up to touch the wound. Danny gave him a garbled half-reply, and the 'Writer smirked.

"Not at all, Vlad," he purred, brushing Vlad's fingers aside and pressing into the wounded area, making Danny groan again. "I think that you've found one of Danny's pleasure points. Bravo."

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked, examining the wound. His eyes then widened when he saw the puncture marks close right before his eyes.

"Yes, Vlad," the 'Writer replied, smirking. "I'm sure. What? You didnt know the boy had speed healing?"

"...I did not," Vlad said. He kissed Danny's shoulder, where he'd bitten. "Little Badger, are you okay?"

"...I'm good," Danny replied, still sounding dazed. "...What WAS that?" he asked, bringing his hand up to touch his shoulder.

"A pleasure point," Andrew replied for him. "Quite a fine coincidence that Vlad bit it right as you came...it creates an even more intense orgasm than usual." He grinned deviously. "Want to know where Vlad's points are?"

"Andrew," the elder halfa growled. "Another time."

"Fine," the 'Writer scoffed. He kissed Danny again. "But just to let you know, MY pleasure points are my earlobes and the back of my neck. Just for future reference." He pulled Danny from Vlad, but before Vlad could protest, Andrew turned Danny around and pushed him chest-to-chest with Vlad. The elder halfa held onto Danny when the 'Writer pulled back and phased around to push Vlad away from the headboard. There were some days that Vlad honestly cursed Andrew's dominance in the bedroom. Who knew the mild-mannered ghost was a beast? Honestly...

Danny was blushing as he looked at Vlad from behind his white hair. This bothered Vlad for some reason; he reached up and brushed the hair from out in front of Danny's face. This had to be perhaps the first time he'd seen Danny's face -all of it- in over a year.

Danny still had a boyish face, but it was obviously much more mature than when he'd first seen the boy at fourteen. Almost painfully, Vlad realized that Danny had his mother's bone structure (thank God), and combined with his softly tanned skin, his white hair, and his large, beautifully red eyes, he looked positively angelic. Beautiful.

_'More beautiful than Maddie,'_ he couldnt help but think. But it was true. And Vlad couldnt help but think that Andrew had been right.

Danny saw Vlad's eyes roam over his face like he was studying it, or something. He didnt miss the softness in Vlad's red eyes, nor the gentleness in the older male's touch as he stroked Danny's back gently. He just wished he knew what Vlad was thinking right now; this sudden affection was kind of creeping him out.

The 'Writer only sat behind Vlad and watched; he needed Vlad to discover his true feelings toward his 'Little Badger', and right now, sharing wasnt going to help that. He could wait. He had already given them a push in the right direction, all he had to do was wait for a connection (A/N: shut up, I know that rhymed; it's the fuckin' Ghostwriter, wuddya expect?).

Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny's cheek, quietly gauging the boy's reaction. Danny was still a little creeped out by Vlad's sudden need to be so gentle with him, but did find the kiss...nice. Sweet, even. He mentally snorted; fruit loop, indeed. When Danny didnt pull away, Vlad pulled Danny closer and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Danny kissed back and ran his tongue over the tip of one of Vlad's fangs.

The older halfa made a soft growling sound deep in his chest and clenched his fingers into Danny's back. Danny let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Vlad's body. The 'Writer smirked and hugged Vlad from behind, slipping his lithe hands around Vlad's waist, and licked the side of the elder halfa's neck. Vlad growled again, this time from both pleasure and warning, and the warning was clear: stop before he did something that would accidently hurt Danny.

The 'Writer scoffed to himself; the boy wasnt made of glass. Put some of those dominating moves on him, and he was sure Danny would return them. He peeked at the boy from over Vlad's shoulder, taking another mental note; he had been making these notes since he'd invited Danny into the bed. He was a writer, it's what he does. He had guessed by now that Danny was much like himself; behaviorally, he was dominate, but physically, he was subordinate.

A soft cry of pleasure from Danny as Vlad nipped his neck and stroked his sides turned the 'Writer's attention back to the other two. Vlad's movements were getting a little more aggressive, and as the 'Writer had suspected, Danny was enjoying it. Danny was straddling Vlad's thighs and holding onto the elder halfa's shoulders and Vlad hugged Danny tightly to him and assaulted the boy's shoulders, collarbone, and neck with nips and bites. Danny squirmed around in Vlad's lap needily, and Vlad made that growling sound that the Ghostwriter was all-too-familiar with.

It was Plasmius's sound of passion; the sound he made when he was in 'dominate' mode. Vlad only made that sound when he was in ghost form. The 'Writer just hoped that Vlad wouldnt go TOO far; he had been honest with the elder halfa earlier when he said that he had no intentions of having sex with Danny. Okay, yeah, dry sex, MAYBE. But if Vlad -or, rather, in this case Plasmius- decided that he wanted SEX, then the 'Writer would step in.

...And from the way Vlad's eyes were glowing and the way his hands were slipping to Danny's ass, the 'Writer made a safe bet that it would come to that, so to speak.

Andrew slipped behind Danny and pulled the younger halfa away from Vlad; Danny whimpered and made a sound of need, and Vlad practically snarled at the 'Writer possessively. "Vlad, behave yourself," the 'Writer chastised calmly. "No one's going to hurt the Little Badger." He petted Danny's hair and kissed the boy softly on the cheek. He laid Danny down on the bed and straddled the boy's hips, kissing up Danny's chest and neck softly with sharp nips in between. Danny sighed with content and pleasure and wrapped his arms around the 'Writer's neck to pull him closer.

The 'Writer kissed Danny and nibbled at his pleasure spot, then groaned when Vlad's fingers gently kneaded the back of his neck at his own pleasure spot. Well. Two can play at this game. He leaned down to Danny's ear so he could whisper as quietly as he could, "Vlad's pleasure spots are the sides of his neck and his fangs."

"...Dammit, Andrew," the elder halfa growled.

"...Vampire much, Vlad?" Danny asked, smirking at the older halfa from over the 'Writer's shoulder. Vlad glared down at the two of them, then pulled Danny's arms away from Andrew, leaned down and bit the 'Writer in the back of the neck. Hard. Andrew, in turn, yelped loudly and literally fell helpless onto Danny's body. "...Um...do all ghosts have this Achilles heel?" Danny asked, shifting around.

"Unfortunately...yes..." the 'Writer replied, twitching. "...And it's considered a great -OW, VLAD, NOT SO HARD!- sign of trust...to let someone know where yours is..." To emphasize, he nipped down on Danny shoulder, where Vlad had bit earlier.

Danny arched back and groaned, his hands clenching into fists as he faught to do something with them, since Vlad was still holding onto his wrists. As though knowing what Danny was thinking, Vlad let go of the younger halfa's wrists and sunk his fangs a little deeper into the 'Writer's neck as he slipped his hands around Andrew's waist and down to his hips, lifting them slightly.

Andrew knew where Vlad's train of thought was going, and nibbled the bruised flesh on the younger halfa's neck with gleeful anticipation.

And then, to all three of their dismay, shock, and nearly homicidal fury, the phone rang.

* * *

**I dont think I can tell you just HOW hysterically I'm laughing at the moment. I REALLY dont think I can.**


	14. Chapter 13

**...We're probably going to be doing this until the damn stories are over, but once more, THANKS, JINXIE FOR THE SHOUTOUT! Lolz.**

* * *

Danny didnt think it was possible to hear someone scream inside of their head; well, he also didnt think it was possible for a human to attain ghost powers, either. He was wrong on both counts right now. Vlad looked like he was about to literally TEAR SOMEONE APART WITH HIS BARE HANDS, and it was not a pretty look at all. Or a hot one, for that matter.

Vlad's eye took on an interesting twitch, and he took a moment to swear -VERY loudly- in what sounded like Russian before turning back to his human form and taking a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Masters residence, Vlad speaking." That odd twitch in his eyes only worsened as he listened. "...Yes. One moment." He put his hand over the mouth of the reciever and grit his teeth hard, his eyes flashing red as he turned to Danny. "Daniel, it's your father."

Well. Any excitement he'd had just went straight down the toilet. He gently pushed the 'Writer off of him and took the phone, his face as blazing red as Vlad's eyes; his own eyes faded back to their normal ghostly green. "Uh...hi...Dad..." he said, avoiding eye-contact with the other two males. While Danny was on the phone, the 'Writer dragged Vlad to the other end of the bed (it was a large bed; emperor-sized).

"I swear I am going to kill that buffoon one of these days," Vlad growled just loud enough so only the 'Writer could hear it. Andrew had to fight to keep the laughter down; instead of annoying, he found this to actually be entertaining. The funny thing about being completely dead was he could turn off his libido at the drop of a hat. Vlad, with the unfortunability of being half-human, could not.

"Calm down, Vlad, it's not the end of the world," the 'Writer replied, rolling his eyes. "There's always tomorrow night."

"...There's also always borrowing a sniper rifle from Skulker..."

"Oh, that's good," Danny sighed with relief after listening to his father speak. "No...no, I'm alright here, Dad, really. Yeah, Vlad's...Vlad's been great..." He ignored the snickering from the Ghostwriter. "Yeah, we're getting along..." Danny's face was still blazing red, obviously thinking down a different track of thought than the one his father was thinking. "Yeah, so, how's Uncle Jasper?...Oh..." Danny's voice grew sullen. "...How's Cousin Jake taking it? ("Does EVERYONE on Jack's side of the family have a name that begins with a 'J'?" Vlad muttered to himself.)...And Auntie Jenny's okay? (Vlad groaned, putting his face in his hands.)...Mmhm...no, I dont mind, Dad, really...you just make sure everyone's okay, okay?...Yeah, tell Mom I love her...oh...okay...okay...OKAY, Dad...! Love you, bye!" He pressed the button on the phone to turn it off and sighed, turning back to the other two. "...I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Before the other two could reply, he turned invisible and left the room.

"I wonder what's got him so upset all of a sudden," the 'Writer remarked, leaning back against the headboard. Vlad sighed.

"Jack's brother Jasper is in a coma, with no sign of coming out of it," he replied, brushing his hair out of his face. "As far as I know, Jasper is Daniel's favorite uncle."

"Ah." The 'Writer looked at the still-open door, and the direction of Danny's bedroom. "...Should we go make sure he's alright?" he asked. Vlad shook his head and righted his pillows before turning off his bedside table lamp.

"No, just let him be," Vlad replied, lying down and pulling his silk sheets up to his chest. "I'm sure he's going through enough confusion right now, what with going from a three-way to hearing bad news about his family. Quite the libido-killer, _no_?"

"_Oui_," Andrew replied, lying down next to Vlad. "...There's always tomorrow night."

"...Dont push him, Andrew, I mean it," Vlad bit out. "The only reason I even agreed to that...excursion earlier was because Daniel was perfectly willing. I will not be pressing matters like that onto him."

"Fine, Your Prudentialness," the 'Writer replied sarcastically.

"Andrew..."

"Vlad, I mean it. I wont press the matter, I promise."

"Good." Vlad leaned over and kissed his lover briefly before settling back down. "Goodnight, Andrew."

"'Night Vlad."

* * *

Back in his own room, Danny was curled up in fetal position on his bed, tears quietly falling down his face. He wasnt hurt or anything, but rather, he just felt mental and emotional wounds opening. There he was, in the middle of a pleasurable threeway with the Ghostwriter and Plasmius, of all ghosts, while his parents were in South Dakota with hurt relatives, worried about their fellow Fentons AND him at the same time. He felt torn about the whole thing. He felt guilty.

And for WHAT, he kept asking himself. Guilty for normal (for him and Vlad, anyway) reactions to ghost puberty? Guilty for being attracted to ghosts? MALE ghosts, let alone, while having -HAD- a girlfriend? Guilty for letting himself feel good, despite the tragedy that had befallen his family? Yes to all of the above, but WHY?

Was it so selfish to want to feel SOME comfort, after being so angry and confused about what was happening to him? Not in general, but when it was at the expense of his family...

Danny buried his face in his pillow and quietly sobbed from the internal struggle. Stupid hormones. Stupid guilt. Stupid Danny. Stupid everything. He pulled the covers up over his entire body as though to shield himself from everything, and tried fruitlessly to sleep. And the longer he tried, the harder he cried (A/N: once more, yes I KNOW THAT IT RHYMES! LOOK AT MY EFFING AUTHOR TITLE!).

He was too busy crying to notice an arm slip around his middle comfortingly right away. It wasnt until he felt a comforting kiss on his shoulder did he finally relax into the hold and cease crying. He didnt care who was holding him; all he knew was he felt safer. He finally began drifting off to sleep, feeling the protective arm tighten around him comfortingly.

"Goodnight, Little Badger," he heard Vlad whisper before comforting darkness overcame him.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter, than anything. What the hell ever, ya'll are getting two a day; indulge, ya mooches...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Mad props to my peeps who review! *hands you all cyber-cookies***

* * *

Vlad went downstairs for breakfast, finding the 'Writer already there, as was the usual. Andrew looked up from his book ('The DaVinci Code') and pushed a cup of coffee over to the elder halfa. "Is Danny still asleep?" he asked, nibbling on a bagel. Vlad nodded, running a hand through his hair, which had yet to be tied back.

"Out like a light," he replied softly. The 'Writer gave him a mildly amused smile.

"For someone who told me to let the boy be, you sure got comfortable with him last night," he commented. Vlad shot him a glare.

"Unlike certain bibliophiles who could sleep through the next reign of Pariah Dark, I could hear Daniel crying in his room last night," he hissed. "I didnt ask him what was wrong, nor did I bother him. I just held him and let him go back to sleep. I'm his godfather, it's what I DO." He sipped his coffee and rubbed at his eyes. "...I dont know if I should stay home from work to make sure he's okay or not..."

"Go on to work, Vlad," the 'Writer said. "You're off tomorrow anyway, and I'll take care of Danny to YOUR specifications. I promise." He kept Vlad's even stare until the elder halfa nodded and polished off the rest of his coffee. "Last night probably WAS a little too much, too soon," he admitted.

"I know..." Vlad groaned, putting his face in one hand. "From the way he was reacting, it's safe to say that he's a virgin, and he's never gotten REMOTELY that far. The most I've seen him and Samantha do is kiss and hold hands." Andrew's face darkened at the mention of the Goth girl.

"Remind me to tip a bookshelf over on her sometime," he mumbled. Vlad arched a brow.

"My, Andrew...is that actual care and concern I hear in your voice?" he asked, smirking. "One might think you actually like the boy."

"Of COURSE I like him, Vlad!" Andrew replied hotly. "I like him a LOT! He's intellegent, he loves books...he's actually quite beautiful when he doesnt have his hair in front of his face, and he's powerful. The fact that he's a halfa is simply a plus."

"...So, you like him because he shares a few star qualities with _moi_, yes?" Vlad asked, that amused smirk on his face beginning to irritate the 'Writer.

"I like him for HIM, Vlad," Andrew said pointedly. "He's..." He put down his book and picked up his coffee cup. "...He's a good person. I like that."

"Hm. Balancing out your love life between good and evil, are you?"

"Vlad, shut up."

"Fair enough." Vlad picked up his fork and began eating his food. "If Daniel's feeling up to it, have him work on his schoolwork and check it over for him, alright? I dont want him falling behind."

"Alright." Pause. "...Vlad, let me ask you something. If Danny WAS your child, would you keep him at that school?"

Vlad stared at the question. "...Most certainly not," he replied. "It's apparant that Daniel abhors that school. I would hire a tutor to school him through things at his own pace and level, instead of this group conformacy nonesense...why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering." The 'Writer sipped his coffee and went back to his book.

* * *

The 'Writer kept a close eye on Danny for the day, but Danny didnt budge from his bed the whole day. It wasnt from a lack of trying, but Danny was just knocked out asleep. After one-o-clock rolled around, Andrew couldnt seem to relax without getting up every ten minutes to check on him, so he just made himself comfortable in Danny's room, just to watch him. It wasnt long before he noticed the half-done schoolwork on the boy's desk, so he took a break and went to check it out.

The report on the French Revolution seemed to be going pretty well; Danny was using not only his text book, but a few books from Vlad's library as well. It just needed to be finished and proofread later. The math homework was...unfortunate. Andrew made a note to give Danny some special attention in that area later. The English homework was to write an essay on ethical boundaries, and the 'Writer found that on a separate sheet of paper, Danny had written down several topics that ranged from 'Cloning' to 'Sexual Preference', nearly all of them crossed out. One that caught the 'Writer's eye was 'Polyamory', and it wasnt crossed out.

He shifted papers around to put them in some form of order, and found the rough draft for the essay. Sneaking a peek at the still-sleeping boy behind him, he sat down at the desk and began reading.

_Polyamory is defined as the practice, desire, or acceptance of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved. The defining characteristic of polyamory is belief in the possibility of, and value of, multiple romantic loving relationships carried out 'with the knowledge and consent of all partners concerned. _

_What distinguishes polyamory from traditional forms of non-monogamy (i.e. "cheating") is an ideology that openness, goodwill, intense communication, and ethical behavior should prevail among all the parties involved. Powerful intimate bonding among three or more persons may occur. Some consider polyamory to be, at its root, the __generalization_ of romantic couple-love beyond two people into something larger and more fundamental.

_People who identify as polyamorous typically reject the view that sexual and relational exclusivity are necessary for deep, committed long-term loving relationships. Those who are open to, or emotionally suited for, a polyamorous lifestyle may be single or in monogamous relationships, but are often involved in multiple long term relationships such as a triad, quad, or intimate network._

_In practice, polyamorous relationships are highly varied and individualized. Ideally they are built upon values of trust, loyalty, negotiation, and compersion, as well as rejection of jealousy, possessiveness, and restrictive cultural standards. Such relationships are often more fluid than the traditional 'dating-and-marriage' model of long-term relationships, and the participants in a polyamorous relationship may not have preconceptions as to its duration._

_Sex is not necessarily a primary focus in polyamorous relationships. Polyamorous relationships commonly consist of groups of more than two people seeking to build a long-term future together on mutually agreeable grounds, with sex as only one aspect of their relationship._

And that was where it stopped. It was a bit choppy, but it was overall well-written, for the most part. And since there were no reference matierials around, Andrew concluded that all of this had come right from Danny's mind. This was obviously written before last night's excursions, so Andrew had a feeling that Danny had been curious about Vlad and himself from the start. But getting back to the essay, Andrew was impressed with the wording and grammar, and made a mental note to encourage Danny to finish it.

He put it away with the other English work, wondering exactly WHY this Lancer fellow disliked Danny so much when it was obvious that the young halfa was an incredibly intelligent individual. It was positively criminal!

A soft sound brought his attention back to Danny, who shifted around in his bed and turned his face toward the 'Writer. He looked a little troubled in his sleep, like he was having an unpleasant dream. Andrew quietly walked over to the side of the bed and brushed Danny's long hair out of his face gently. The halfa made a soft sighing sound of content and quieted down, making the 'Writer smile. It was true, that ghosts and humans have stronger connections, when the latter was asleep. He'd read in a book somewhere that in theory, sleep was the closest to death humans could get while they were alive, and thus, became closer to their deceased brethren.

Huh. The same seemed to work for halfa's too, even though they had a foot in either world to begin with. Ironic that Danny was the most human when he was asleep, rather than awake. He'd learned awhile ago that even if Vlad began to fall asleep as Plasmius, he would ALWAYS transform back into a human once he hit unconsciousness. For the longest time, he'd been wondering how to the point where he was thinking of conducting a study on it. Vlad flat-out refused; he was curious about it too, but he didnt want to be a lab rat.

Well, he had another test subject now, didnt he?

...Yeah, no. ASK the boy, 'Writer, he reminded himself. He might be curious. He made a move to go back to the desk to finish reading his book ('The Old Man and the Sea'), but was stopped by Danny.

"...Dun go..." Danny mumbled in his sleep, his hand unconsciously shifting out of the covers and toward the Ghostwriter. Andrew blinked, then smiled and quietly laid down on the bed next to Danny, propping up slightly on the headboard. He summoned his book to him and opened it, looking at his charge every once and awhile...just to make sure he was okay.

* * *

***yawn* Ooookay...I'm thinking a moment of firey angst, another lemon-laced lime, and some fluff is all that's needed to end this story...now if only I knew how many effing chapters it would take...**


	16. Chapter 15

**I once more give shoutout to The 13th Unlucky Jinx...because I want more of her story. *eyetwitch* God, how I want more of her story...**

* * *

It was nearly two-o-clock and the Ghostwriter was into his third book of the day when the doorbell rang.

THAT was quite surprising; hardly anyone came to the door during Vlad's working hours unless it was UPS or something. Still, he couldnt NOT get it. He gave Danny a quick look -the boy was still asleep- and phased down to the front door and turned off his ghostly glow (just in case) and opened the door.

In the doorway stood a girl with long black hair, wearing black clothing and heavy eye makeup. Definitely NOT someone Vlad would associate himself with. "...May I help you?" he asked.

"Is Danny here?" the girl asked, and the 'Writer recognized her voice; this was that Sam girl, Danny's ex-girlfriend. The mere sight of her put a scowl on the 'Writer's face.

"He's unavailiable," he replied curtly. He made a move to close the door, but it was stopped by her heavy boot in the doorframe.

"Listen, I have to talk to Danny," she said. "I have to make sure he's okay here."

"I can ASSURE you, girl, he's fine!" Andrew growled. "I would highly suggest you remove yourself from the doorway and leave before Vlad comes home, otherwise you will be in for a WORLD of hurt!"

"Oh, I'd LOVE to see that fruit loop try!" she shot back. "And after that, I'd also love to see Danny kick his ass for TRYING to hurt me!"

"And what makes you think Danny will care, hm?" Andrew asked, crossing his arms. "You're the little trollop who broke his heart, if I recall correctly."

"How do you -?"

"Danny told me. And he is NOT in the best of moods concerning you right now, so if you please -!"

"If you and that stupid Plasmius have done ANYTHING to him -!"

Andrew resisted the urge to tell her just WHAT he and Vlad were doing to Danny last night, but he knew THAT wouldnt end well. He growled at her, baring his sharp teeth. "Danny is FINE!" he nearly shouted. "No thanks to YOU! You dont know what he's going through, and YOU were SUPPOSED to have been his girlfriend! Well, you've lost the right to barge in here like you own this place and demand to see him! Vlad is his guardian right now, and he specifically said that Danny was grounded. NO visitors, ESPECIALLY YOU!" He reached out to push her out of the doorway, but was instead zapped like a five-alarm bitch and thrown back about five feet.

Sam smirked and lifted up her shirt a little to show off a metal belt around her hips. "Spector Deflector," she said. "You cant touch me, GHOST, and trust me when I say that I have a LOT more arsenal on me that can hurt you JUST as bad if you dont let me see Danny!"

"You have no RIGHT to see him!" Andrew growled, his eyes glowing a more vibrant green. "You backstabbing, cheating little skank! You abandoned him in his time of need, and Vlad and I have picked up those broken pieces you left behind!" He shakily stood up, shaking his hand out. "...This had better not leave any permanant damage, or I swear I will put you in a neverending story full of plot holes and spelling errors...!"

"Where's Danny?" Sam demanded. "You show me he's fine, and I'll leave!"

"You'll leave REGARDLESS, GIRL!" Andrew snarled. "You are tresspassing here, and Vlad can have you arrested when he hears about this!"

"He wont be hearing about ANYTHING, if you cant talk to him!" she shot back, pulling out what looked like a metal thermos. "You have five seconds to tell me where Danny is, or so help me -!" She was cut off when the thermos was shot out of her hands with an ecto-blast. She and Andrew turned to see Danny standing at the top of the stairs, transformed into ghost form and glaring at Sam. "Danny! You're okay!" Sam said happily.

Danny's reddened eyes narrowed at her as he silently flew to the bottom of the stairs and glared down at her, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Andrew remembered that Danny's ghost-fighting outfit was still in Vlad's room on the floor, so Danny was wearing just a pair of black jeans. He pushed all inappropriate thoughts for this situation aside to focus on the matter at hand.

"What the hell gives you the right to bust in here and threaten Andrew?" Danny asked, and the 'Writer shuddered when he heard that 'creepy' voice Danny and Vlad spoke of two days ago; it was dark and threatening, and made Danny seem years older than he really was. Apparantly, Sam recognized this voice, because she paled even more than she already was.

"Danny, I just wanted to make sure you were -!"

"That I was okay?" Danny interrupted, his eyes darkening in its red color. "What, you cant CALL? You cant wait until I'm back in school? You have to come to my godfather's house and threaten his friends? Bullshit, Sam!" He turned to Andrew, and his eyes lightened in color slightly. "You okay, Andrew?"

The 'Writer nodded, flexing the hand that had been the most shocked. "I'm alright," he replied, glaring at Sam. "Did she wake you up?"

"Unfortunately," Danny said, scowling. "But I'm awake now. Can you make us some coffee? I'll take care of this." Andrew nodded and walked past Danny, only to be caught by the arm, turned around, and given a gentle kiss on the cheek before being sent on his way. He smirked at the indignant cry Sam let out, and happily made his way to the kitchen to make that coffee. He could vaguely hear shouting coming from the foyer, most of it coming from Sam, but he could also hear that creepy baritone from Danny every once and awhile.

Finally, just as the coffee was done, he heard Sam scream, "YOU'VE CHANGED, DANNY! YOU'VE JUST CHANGED!", followed by,

"OF COURSE I HAVE, SAM! I'VE BEEN CHANGING, BUT YOU DIDNT CARE!" Andrew shuddered; that voice sounded positively demonic when it was angry like that. "JUST GO, SAM! GO! COME BACK WHEN YOU GET SOME COMPASSION! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!" Just two seconds later, Andrew winced when the door slammed, then shivered when Danny walked into the kitchen, his eyes blazing red and the temperature about twenty degrees cooler.

The 'Writer quietly slipped the cup of coffee over to Danny, who sat down on the barstool and picked up the cup, downing the whole thing before his ice powers froze the liquid. His eyes slowly went from red back to a swirl of radioactive green and ice blue. They sat in silence for awhile before Danny spoke up. "You okay?" he asked the 'Writer.

Andrew nodded. "Just a shock. It's going away." He flexed his hand to emphasize and sipped his coffee. "Refill?"

"Please." Danny held out his cup, and Andrew refilled it.

"Are YOU okay?" the 'Writer asked. "That sounded pretty intense in there." Danny scowled and snorted.

"Sam asked me what that kiss was about," he replied. "I told her that it was none of her business, and it escalated from there." He ran a hand through his white hair and sighed. "I dont care if she knows I'm 'with' you. I really dont now."

"'Now'?" Andrew pressed. Danny gave him a sidelong glance and lowered his eyes back to his coffee.

"...Last night, I was feeling guilty," he said. "Guilty for feeling so good and WANTING it last night, when it was because of the stupid hormones that Sam left...I felt guilty that I was enjoying myself while my family was suffering." He sighed. "...I dont care what Sam thinks anymore. I mean, yeah, she was coming to check on me, but she didnt have to be so rude to you. I just...got SO angry when I saw that she was threatening you and Vlad...and that's when I kinda knew that I was getting over her, and I cared about YOU and VLAD now."

The 'Writer smiled at Danny. "It's nice to know you care," he replied. "And I care about you too, Danny. I stayed in your room all day today to make sure that you were okay."

"...I had a feeling you did. I mean...I FELT you there, if that makes any sense..."

"It does. You asked me not to leave." Danny blushed a little and sipped his coffee. "It was kind of cute."

"...'Cute'?" Danny mouthed to himself, making Andrew laugh.

"Yes, cute, my dear Danny." He smirked. "And I call Vlad cute sometimes, too...you ever seen him sleeping?"

"...Once, but I didnt really stick around to watch..."

"Well, Vlad cant sleep without holding onto something...it's adorable." The 'Writer smilede nostalgically. "For Christmas last year, I gave him a cat plushie." Danny nearly spit out his coffee.

"You didnt! ...Oh God, you DID!" He laughed. "When did he incinerate it?"

"Oh, he didnt. He keeps it under his pillow."

"...You're joking."

"I'm not." He smiled at Danny. "Would you like a nice dog plushie? I can get you one for this upcoming Christmas." Danny blushed.

"...I'm good, thanks." Danny went back to his coffee. "...Andrew?"

"Hm?"

"...Did you mean it? When you said that you...cared about me?"

Awkward silence.

"...I did mean it," the 'Writer said. "I like you, Danny, plain and simple. And I'd like to continue seeing you, if you like." Danny blushed a little deeper, and nodded.

"...I'd like that," he replied. "...Honestly." They drank the rest of their coffee in silence.

"You should finish your homework before Vlad gets home, Danny," the 'Writer said. "I'll help you with the math." Danny groaned.

"I hate math," he mumbled. Andrew laughed and put their cups in the sink.

"Well, the sooner it's done, the sooner you dont have to look at it. Come on."

* * *

After just five minutes into the math homework, Danny suddenly got what Andrew was teaching him, and finished the rest of his work with fervor, leaving the 'Writer to wonder just exactly WHAT schools were teaching kids today, if they couldnt get through basic algebra by freshman year of high school.(1)

With the evil algebra done, Danny went back to his report on the French Revolution, which he was doing fine by himself with, so Andrew amused himself with Danny's literature book until that was done with. Andrew looked at the clock; it was nearly four, and Vlad still wasnt home. He pegged it off as another late day at the office and turned his attention back to the book before Danny got his attention.

"...Hey, Andrew?"

Andrew looked up. "Hm?" Danny held up a few slips of paper.

"...Did you read my essay for English class?" he asked. The 'Writer nodded.

"It's coming along well," he replied. "A fine topic, if I do say so myself..." He smirked at Danny's blush. "A fine point of writing, dear Danny, is 'write what you know' before you 'know what you write'. You've had experience in that topic, yes?" Danny nodded, still blushing. "And you know what you write is true. I would continue with that essay; it looks very A+ worthy." Danny went quiet, and Andrew went back to his book, only to have it pulled out of his hands just a few moments later. "What are...?"

He was cut off by Danny kissing him. He froze with surprise, but only for a moment before he pulled Danny closer to him and edged toward the bed. Danny pushed Andrew onto his back and took off the 'Writer's glasses, putting them carefully on the nightstand before kissing the 'Writer again, accidently cutting his tongue on the 'Writer's sharp teeth.

Andrew groaned into Danny's mouth and licked at the blood on Danny's tonuge, running his hands over Danny's back. He quietly made his clothes intangible and let them fall somewhere through the bed before crawling back further onto the bed and dragging Danny with him. Danny reached one hand around to fondle the back of the 'Writer's neck, making Andrew hiss into Danny's mouth and arch up into the younger halfa. He put one arm around Danny and jerked the younger male onto his back, taking top position.

"You should be careful with pleasure points, my dear boy," he purred, his sharp teeth glinting and his green eyes glowing. "They can make a ghost...over-excited..." To prove his point, he sunk his own teeth into Danny's neck-and-shoulder meet. Danny let out a sharp cry and dug his fingernails into the 'Writer's back as he writhed helplessly under the ghost. The Ghostwriter purred around Danny's neck and jerked his hips into Danny's still-clothed ones, elicting a yelp of pleasure from the boy.

"AH! ...Ah...A...Andrew...!" Danny groaned, unconsciously spreading his legs a little wider for the ghost. Andrew pulled his teeth out of Danny's neck and licked at the blood and ectoplasm as he rocked his hips into Danny's, feeling the halfa spasm underneath him. He kissed Danny again, swallowing the boy's cries as he reached down and turned Danny's jeans intangible so he could pull them off (ahh, the joys of being a ghost sometimes...). Danny's cries and spastic movements increased with the sudden skin-to-skin contact, and he wrapped both arms around the 'Writer's neck to pull him closer, accidently-on-purposely stroking the back of the ghost's neck with his fingers.

Andrew bit into Danny's lip, drawing more ecto-blood, and sucked on it as he jerked and moved his body harder into the younger male, reveling in every hard-won cry Danny let out. It didnt matter that he wasnt actually inside the boy (he had always been more of a reciever); he was getting just as much pleasure now than he did with Vlad. This was a nice change in pace, to be honest.

Even in ghost form, Danny was panting for breath out of sheer habit; it was a sound that the 'Writer found he liked. He thrust his hips harder so he could hear more of those sounds, and was not dissappointed. Danny yelped and panted and groaned and begged Andrew for more, and Andrew gave him more. And nearly two years of being with Vlad let him know when Danny was almost there; interesting how Vlad and Danny had the same tells. Danny's eyes were clenched shut, his grip on the 'Writer was almost painful, and his back was arched so that it barely touched the bed.

Andrew grinned and dug his teeth into Danny's pleasure point again, and Danny let out a short scream as he came hard, his fingernails drawing ectoplasm from the 'Writer's back. Andrew groaned into Danny's neck and ground his hips erratically into Danny's for a few more moments before joining the boy in bliss (though much more quietly).

They stayed still for a few minutes, Danny shuddering and panting hard, and Andrew still with his teeth embedded into Danny's shoulder. Andrew recovered first and let go of Danny's shoulder and lifted himself up on his arms to look down at Danny. The halfa's eyes were blood-red and glassy, and his face was flushed as he panted out the aftershock of his orgasm. Andrew brushed Danny's hair from his face and kissed his forehead gently.

"Sweet child," he purred, kissing Danny's cheek. "Catch your breath..." He drew away from Danny just so he could lie down on his back and pull the younger halfa on top of him, stroking Danny's back comfortingly. Danny snuggled into Andrew's chest and took a few minutes to stop shivering.

The two of them laid in silence for awhile before Andrew felt transformation rings right next to him, and looked down to see black hair instead of white. Danny had fallen asleep. Smiling, Andrew gently put Danny down on a pillow and pulled the covers over him before summoning his clothes to him and putting them on. After making sure his scarf was secure and putting on his glasses, the 'Writer looked at the clock and blinked. Five-fifteen. Vlad STILL wasnt home.

Andrew frowned and went into Vlad's room, and picked up the phone to dial the office. Vlad's secretary picked up. "Hello, is Mayor Masters still in his office?" he asked.

"No Sir," came the woman's confused reply. "Mayor Masters left about two hours ago for home."

"I see...thank you anyway." He hung up the phone and looked out the window to see if any cars were coming by. None.

Where on Earth was Vlad?

* * *

**Ooooh, we got a mystery here, gang!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I TRIED to finish this last night, but my bed beckoned me. I just could not resist its siren call...**

* * *

Andrew waited until it was nearly six-thirty, then, after making sure Danny was still okay, he flew through Vlad's Ghost Portal and toward his library. He had tried Vlad's cell phone and got no answer, and even called Skulker to see if Vlad had plans with the mech. Nada. So there was one good way to find the elder halfa, and it was deep in his library.

As he saw his library in the distance, he couldnt help but smirk, thinking that if anyone knew just how NOT a pushover he was, they'd show him a lot more respect. Mostly, the other ghosts left him alone because of his Quantum Keyboard, and its reality-shaping capabilities. Vlad fixed it for him as a Christmas present last year, but he found little use for it these days. But all in all, the Keyboard was a mere tool that could only be accessed by HIS own power. Yes; it was within the HIS power to shape reality to whatever he wrote, and NOT the Keyboard's.

Top that off with his ability to control paper, read entire books instantly just by putting his hand on the cover, and remember everything he'd ever read indefinitely, he was quite a powerful ghost in his own right. It was because of that power, and his responsibility with it (Christmas three years ago not included, of course) that made him an ideal candidate for a Keeper of the Texts.

Clockwork's personal librarian and scribe, one might say.

And inside his library held several books with inhuman powers and abilities, such as the complete Ripley Scroll (Clockwork didnt think humans were quite ready to learn all the secrets to alchemy, so they had to make due with chemistry), the Necronomicron (yes, that was real, and expressly forbidden from human knowledge), several other Necromancy, alchemic, and spell books, and the book he needed.

Andrew flew far back into the library where he even prohibited Vlad to see, and up to a tall shelf. He searched the shelf for a moment before selecting a book in black leather with a golden buckle. He undid the buckle and held his hand over the book, focusing his power into it. "Show me Vladimir Damion Masters," he stated to it. The book glowed a soft gold color for a moment before flipping itself open to a blank page. After a few moments, an elaborate illustration drew itself out onto the page, and written description wrote itself down on the adjacent page.

The Ghostwriter growled when he saw and read that Vlad was currently stuck in ghost mode IN THE FENTON THERMOS, which was in SAM'S possession.

...That girl was seriously getting on his last dead nerve.

Andrew shut the book and locked it back up, then put it back and debated picking up the Reaper's book (capable of stripping human souls from their bodies and keeping them in the book should they touch it) but erased that thought. He was still on probation from that Christmas fiasco, anyway. He flew out of his library like something from a poem by Poe and out of the Fenton Portal toward the rich part of town.

* * *

Sam was happy her parents werent home, otherwise they would've finally called up the crazy house to come pick her up for shaking and screaming at a thermos. She could vaguely hear Plasmius inside screaming back at her, and she felt the Thermos shaking from him trying to get out. She had gone to City Hall and used a device the Fentons had created (since Jazz's encounter with Johnny 13, it would reveal ghosts as they truely were) to get Vlad to turn into Plasmius, then she caught the halfa in the Thermos.

And now, for the past hour and a half, she'd been trying to get Vlad to spill out his 'plans' for Danny, using the logic that Danny was acting NOT Danny-ish, he was acting quite villainous and violent, and his eyes were turning red. And now Danny's family HAPPENED to have an emergency and he had to stay with Vlad at the same time his violent tendencies were at their peak? It was just TOO suspicious, and she was hollering at Vlad for him to relinquish control over her best friend.

And of course, Vlad was shouting back that they called HIM the fruit loop? He shouted something about ghost puberty or some rot like that, and that he was HELPING Danny and THIS was NOT helping ANYONE at ALL.

Sam was just threatening to bury Vlad in her backyard when something invisible snatched the Thermos from her hands, and a moment later, the Ghostwriter appeared in front of her, quite obviously pissed off. "What the-? How did you...?" Sam stutterd, taking a step back. The 'Writer only scowled and twisted the cap off of the Thermos, letting Vlad out.

The first thing Vlad did was crack his back; DAMN, that thing was cramped, he thought. Then he took the Thermos from Andrew and crushed it in his hand before throwing the remains at Sam's feet. The three of them had a stare-off for a few moments, then the 'Writer lurched forward at the girl, only to be restrained by Vlad.

"LET ME AT HER, VLAD!" he snarled, his eyes a pure glowing green. "I'LL TEAR HER TO PIECES FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE TO YOU AND DANNY!"

"No, Andrew," Vlad replied firmly, to the surprise of the other two in the room. He turned his pure red gaze to Sam, who shuddered; his eyes had always creeped her out. "As much as the thought of dropping her from the top of her house sounds, in the end, Daniel would never forgive us if we hurt her. Let's just go home."

Andrew growled, baring his sharp teeth at the offending girl, but made no move to jump her again when Vlad let him go. Vlad teleported away, and the 'Writer glared at Sam, who was looking reasonably frightened. "I'm only going to say this ONCE, girl," he hissed. "Leave. Danny. Alone. He's going through difficult changes as a halfa, and your little stunt earlier this afternoon could have set him back. Vlad and I are HELPING him, NOT turning him evil. So put the thought out of your mind." With that, he vanished from her sight and flew back toward Vlad's townhouse.

He flew right into Danny's room, where Vlad was checking on Danny. They younger halfa was still sleeping. Vlad looked up at Andrew. "...He doesnt have any clothes on," he stated, crossing his arms. The 'Writer shifted his eyes to Danny before setting them back on Vlad.

"HE initiated it, not me," he replied. Vlad made a noncommital sound and pulled Danny's covers up a little higher to cover the boy's shoulders and brushed Danny's hair out of his face before making his way out of the room. Andrew followed.

"How did you find me?" Vlad asked the 'Writer.

"Library secret."

"Ah." Vlad said no more; he knew that Andrew had many secret and powerful texts in that library of his, and also knew that the 'Writer would be damned to an early Hell before he let another ghost, a human, or even a halfa touch them. "My thanks; I dont know how much more I could take, sitting in that thermos." He put a hand on the small of his back. "...It's moments like this that reminds me of my actual age..."

"You're FAR from old, Vlad," the 'Writer replied, rolling his eyes. "ANYONE in that thermos could have gotten back pains. I'll rub it out for you later."

"...You're talking about my back, right?"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Yay, Vlad's back! *dances* **


	18. Chapter 17

***glares* I can see some of you staring at me. Wondering why I skipped an update day. Well, BECAUSE I'M EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *ahem* ...And because I needed a sick day. So, on with the fic, shall we? I even threw in a lemon to make you happy.**

* * *

"Daniel, your mother called last night," Vlad said absently from behind his newspaper. Danny looked up from his breakfast.

"What'd she say?" he asked. The 'Writer looked up from behind his book; he'd been at his library last night to finish up his new novel, so this was news to him. Vlad put his paper down.

"Your Uncle Jasper came out of his coma," Vlad replied, giving Danny a smile. "He's doing perfectly fine, and your parents are coming home tomorrow." He shot the 'Writer a 'look' when the ghost dropped his book on the table.

"That's...great..." Danny replied, feeling a bit torn about the news. On the one hand, his family was okay and his parents were coming back home; on the other, he would be leaving Vlad and Andrew...sort of. After nearly two weeks, he thought of this house as his home, in a way, with Vlad and Andrew as boyfriends, in a sense, but with a relationship that went deeper than that of the conventional boyfriend sense.

It wasnt just sleeping with them; they TOOK CARE OF him. Vlad provided financial and protective support and the 'Writer provided emotional and educational support. With the two of them, Danny hadnt felt the need to cringe up in his room 24/7, needlessly blow up when something didnt go quite his way, or display excessive violence. He felt so much more relaxed and at peace than he had for the past year.

And he didnt want to give that up.

When his parents came home, he would have to go back home to Fenton Works, go back to school, and possibly have to go through it all again. He didnt want that.

Vlad noticed Danny's dour demeanor first, but before he could speak up, Danny pushed back from his chair. "I'll be in my room," he said quickly, then left the dining room. The 'Writer and Vlad shared a glance between them, then Andrew nodded toward the stairs. Vlad sighed and walked up to Danny's room to find the door shut and locked.

"Daniel, open the door," Vlad said, knocking softly. He heard a muffled 'go away', and rolled his eyes. "...Daniel, I can just go intangible and walk right in." No response. "...Alright." He went intangible and slipped through the door, seeing Danny curled up on his bed, facing away from the door. "...Daniel, you should know by now that locking a door is superfluous when you live in a house of ghosts and halfas," he commented. No reply. Vlad frowned and walked over to the side of Danny's bed and sat down. "...Little Badger, what is it?" he asked, reaching out to brush Danny's hair with his fingers.

Danny scowled into the wall. "...I'm going to have to go back home with Mom and Dad," he replied sullenly. "...I'm just afraid that things are going to have to go back to the way they were."

Ah, so THAT was the problem, Vlad thought. Ignoring the fact that it would wrinkle his suit, Vlad laid down behind Danny and spooned the younger halfa against him. "Daniel, things dont have to 'go back to the way they were'," he replied softly. "My house will always be open to you, if you feel the need to get away from everything. Andrew and I will still be there for you. Nothing will change that. Nothing will change that Andrew and I care."

Danny was quiet for a moment, then he turned around in Vlad's arms and put his arms around the older halfa's neck. "You mean that?" he asked. Vlad smiled and kissed Danny's cheek.

"Of course I do, Little Badger," he said. "You know that despite all the fights we had, I never wanted to hurt you. That's why I held back, so I WOULDNT hurt you." He brushed his hand in Danny's hair.

"...What happens when I have to go do 'hero work' then?" Danny asked, his eyes downcast. "What if you're involved? I cant try to stop you and then turn around and be your lover again, Vlad! I'm just cant do that!" He buried his face in Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad brushed his hand through Danny's hair for a few long moments. "...Daniel, it wont have to come to that," he finally said. He felt Danny stiffen in his arms. "I wont fight you anymore, Little Badger. I dont want things to go back to the way they were, either." He hugged Danny tightly. "...When you came here, Andrew told me some things...things that made me think about who I was, what I did, and why I did things. I thought wanted you for a son for so long, but he made me see that it wasnt what I really wanted. I just wanted YOU, Daniel. All of you. Every inch of you..." He stroked his hand down Danny's back, feeling the younger halfa shudder.

"I've cared for you, I've shared you, and I've loved you with Andrew, and I dont want to lose that either. I dont want to be your enemy anymore, Daniel. I'll be here for you when you need me. Andrew and I both. I promise."

Danny lifted his head from Vlad's shoulder and looked the older halfa in the eye for a few moments before kissing him. Vlad didnt hesitate a second to kiss back, and didnt protest a bit when Danny's hands began pulling his clothes apart.

* * *

Back downstairs, a subtle but recognizable sound made the 'Writer look up from his book and let his eyes shift towards the ceiling. He snorted and went back to his book. Vlad wasnt going to work today, that much was for damn sure.

* * *

Danny lifted his hips as Vlad pulled his jeans down and tossed them elsewhere, then groaned when Vlad slipped between his legs and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He ran his hands through Vlad's long silver hair and tugged at it slightly to urge Vlad on, gasping into the elder halfa's mouth when Vlad grinded their hips together. He shifted his hips up to Vlad's and raised his hands to stroke his fingernails against the sides of Vlad's neck.

Vlad growled into Danny's mouth and in an instant transformed into Plasmius, making Danny shudder; it always gave him a bit of a thrill when Vlad transformed at such a close proximity, like something going from hot to cold in an instant. And Danny knew that it wasnt just arousal that made Vlad transform; it was a courtesy. Vlad knew that Danny still looked at Vlad as 'Dad's college friend' and 'godfather', but when he was Plasmius, it was an entirely different ballgame. Plasmius was Danny's ex-archnemesis, Danny's lover. But most of all, Plasmius was a ghost, and Danny's new tastes were primarily for ghosts.

Danny followed suit in the transformation, being already nude from having his clothes removed the LAST time he'd become Phantom, and flicked his tongue over one of Vlad's fangs, causing the elder halfa to bite down on Danny's lip. It hurt, but Danny didnt care. He pushed his hips up to Vlad's and squirmed around a little when one of Vlad's hands shifted under Danny's body to lift it up off the bed slighly, and the other slipped an ectoplasm-coated finger into him.

Vlad licked the ecto-blood off of Danny's lip and nibbed Danny's neck as Danny shifted and groaned under him, pushing back against the finger inside of him. It wasnt hurting him (Vlad found out some time ago that ghosts, even halfas, were very accomodating for this sort of thing), but Vlad always made sure Danny was well-prepared so it didnt hurt. He'd been the one to truely take the younger halfa's virginity just a week ago (Danny had been given the choice between Vlad and Andrew, and he had chosen Vlad), and had taken even more care than he was now. Even when Danny demanded more force or speed, Vlad had taken it slowly, just to make sure.

Call it lingering feelings of a father's care, but Vlad took care of Danny, first and foremost.

Vlad sat up on his knees and kept Danny on the bed with one hand to the chest as he slipped another finger into the boy. Danny was habitually panting with want now, and fighting to lift his body up against Vlad's strong hand keeping him down. "Vlaaaad...!" he whined, gripping at the elder halfa's wrist with both hands. Vlad gave Danny a smile and pulled his fingers out of Danny, then hooked both of Danny's legs around his waist and pushed into the younger halfa in one swift motion.

Danny arched off of the bed with a sharp cry of pleasure and reached his arms up to Vlad. Vlad leaned down over Danny's body and tucked his arms under Danny in a tight embrace as he rocked his hips slowly but hard. Danny let out a gutteral groan with each thrust, and tightened his arms around Vlad's neck.

Vlad kept his gentle pace for a few minutes until a warning growl from Danny accompanied by the younger halfa's fingernails in his back let him know to go harder or faster. And unfortunately for Vlad, who was more of a conventional, romantic kind of lover, it just had to be ironic that Danny liked it rough, much like Andrew. But unlike Andrew, Vlad could never bring himself to indulge in his godson's preference, and was grateful that Andrew had no problem with it. Besides, Danny got enough roughness and violence in his day-to-day life; he needed to be handled with gently from time to time.

Vlad pulled Danny into a hard kiss and rocked his hips faster, hissing with delight into the boy's mouth at the feeling of fingernails being dragged down his back. They werent as sharp as Andrew's, so it was pleasurable, not a painful nuisance. He pulled his lips away from Danny's and bit into the younger halfa's pleasure point, where a permanant scar had begun to form from its overuse, and groaned with pleasure at the keen that left the boy's mouth.

Danny numbly reached up and pressed his fingers into the sides of Vlad's neck, causing the older halfa to bite down harder on his shoulder and dig his fingers into his hips hard enough to bruise. Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad's waist and pushed back against Vlad's thrusts, squirming around as his body begged for release. Vlad kindly -albeit a bit roughly- obliged, nipping and sucking on Danny's pleasure point as he reached one hand between them to grab Danny's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

It didnt take long for Danny's body to tense up as he buried his fingernails into Vlad's back and shouted out Vlad's name over and over. Vlad panted Danny's own name into the boy's skin between kisses and stroked Danny harder, urging Danny to cum, until Danny arched clean off of the bed with a deep-throated shout as he hit his orgasm. His body remained tensed up for a few moments as Vlad kept up his pace, then relaxed into Vlad's arms.

Vlad groaned and panted as he kept thrusting into Danny's prostrate body, aching for his own release. He leaned down so his body was flush against Danny's and cupped Danny's head to bring the boy's face close to his neck. "Bite me, Daniel," he murmured, his voice thick and husky with lust. Danny faught through his exhaustion and post-orgasm haze and licked Vlad's neck experimentally before biting down hard with his recently-acquired sharp teeth.

That was all it took for Vlad to cum inside Danny with an animal-like snarl, his eyes glowing a blazing red and his arms almost crushing the boy against his body. Danny whimpered softly into Vlad's neck at the almost painful grip the older halfa hand on his head, but had to wait until Vlad came to his senses and let Danny go.

Danny collapsed limp on the bed as Vlad took a moment to get his bearings and gently pull out of him. Vlad scooped Danny up into his arms and spooned the younger halfa against his body, kissing Danny's face and shoulder gently before lying back tiredly and contently holding Danny.

"This will never change, my Little Badger," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I may have done foolish things in the past, but I am not so foolish as to let this slip through my fingers." Danny smiled and nuzzled his face into Vlad's chest.

"...Yeah, that'd be pretty dumb," he replied, only half-joking. He felt and heard the soft laughter in Vlad's chest. "...Vlad?"

"Hm?" Vlad stroked Danny's hair absently as he looked down, blood red meeting bright red.

"...Love you."

Vlad almost froze; it wasnt that Danny had said it, it was that he'd said it to HIM. Two nights ago, he'd gotten home late and had found Danny and Andrew in his bed, apparantly having finished their round just minutes before he'd gotten home. Before he had even walked through the door, he heard Danny say "I love you" to Andrew. It both warmed and hurt his heart to hear that; warmed, because he was happy that Danny's own heart wasnt shattered from what his ex-girlfriend had done to it, and hurt because since Danny was fourteen, he'd wanted to hear those words given to him willingly come out of Danny's mouth, in any context of the meaning.

And Vlad didnt think he'd ever hear them, no matter how much he loved Danny in return.

"...Vlad?" The elder halfa broke out of his thoughts to see Danny's eyes grow worried. "...Vlad, it's okay if you dont -"

"I love you too, Daniel," Vlad replied, smiling down at the younger halfa. Danny blinked, then smiled back before sighing contently and resting his head on Vlad's chest again.

"Good," he said. "Because if you didnt, Andrew said he'd kill you."

And Vlad, after getting a verbal smacking from Andrew to just TELL THE BOY HOW HE FELT ABOUT HIM, had no doubt that the Ghostwriter would do just that.

* * *

**Whew. *downs the rest of her now-cold coffee* BRING ON THE FINAL CHAPTERZ! (note: I add 'z' at the end of thingz when I'm high on caffienez)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well, readers, we're nearing the end. Once more, a shoutout to The 13th Unlucky Jinx. Read her story and review so she'll hurry and update it! *taps a pickaxe in my hand threateningly with an insane grin* Before I go nuts waiting for a new chapter. **

* * *

Danny was in the living room, curled up with a book (fantasy, just to spite Lancer) when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Vlad called from the study, which was the room closest to the front door. Danny shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before going back to his book. From the front door, he heard Vlad say, "Jack, Maddie! Welcome back!"

Danny nearly dropped his book as he scrambled off of the chair and toward the front door. "Mom, Dad!" he said happily, rushing up to them and hugging his mother. Maddie looked shocked for a moment before hugging him back.

"Danny..." she said softly, looking quite touched by his affection. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Mom," Danny replied, smiling. "How' the family?"

"Jasper's going to make a full recovery," Jack replied, sounding heavily relieved. Everyone else is fine, just a few bumps, bruises, and broken bones."

"I'm happy to hear that, Jack," Vlad said earnestly. He shut the door behind all of them. "Daniel, why dont you go show your parents into the living room, and I'll get everyone coffee."

"Sure, Vlad." Danny led his parents to the living room, where Jack and Maddie sat on the couch and Danny took up his spot on his chair and picked his book back up. "It's great to see you guys back," he said, smiling. Jack and Maddie exchanged a curious look; Danny was acting a little too chipper for having spent two weeks with Vlad.

"How have YOU been, Danny?" Maddie asked. "Did you and Vlad get along alright?" Danny shrugged.

"Not at first," he replied honestly. "But we got over it." That was all he said.

"...How's school?" Jack asked. Danny blushed a little.

"Ummm..."

"Daniel was suspended for two weeks," Vlad answered for him, carrying a small tray with three coffee cups and putting it down on the coffee table. "He lost his temper at school on another boy...Dashiel Baxter, I believe his name was...?"

"Danny!" Maddie scolded. Danny hid his face behind his book.

"Now, Maddie," Vlad cut in, picking up his own coffee cup and sitting down in a chair adjacent to Danny's. "Although the fighting was a little...unreasonable, from what I've been told, this boy had been bullying Daniel for some years now, and with Daniel's recent...hormonal imbalances...it was only natural that he wished to stand up for himself." Danny flashed Vlad a thankful look.

"I just wish we knew what exactly was wrong," Maddie said, sipping her own coffee pensively. "Not that there's anythign WRONG with you, Danny...!"

"Maddie, I know what was wrong with Daniel," Vlad intervined quickly. "I, in fact, had the same problem when I was younger. It's quite rare, but not unheard of." Danny resisted the urge to snort into his own coffee cup and shot Vlad an amused expression. "It's simply a hormonal imbalance, as I mentioned earlier. His outbursts were caused by stress, which only worsens the imbalance." He sipped his coffee. "Fascinating, really...since he's been out of the school, his behavior has improved dramatically. I believe that Casper High is where most of his stress originates from."

"Danny's grades HAVE been slipping this year," Jack remarked, looking at Maddie. She nodded back. "We just thought it was because it was a little too difficult for him..."

Before Vlad could respond, he heard the front door open and someone walk toward the living room. "Vlad, are you in here...? Oh." The visitor paused when he saw the Fentons. "...My apologies, Vlad, I didnt know you had company."

Danny stared; was that the Ghostwriter, he thought. It looked like him...but he looked...alive.

Andrew still had black hair and green eyes, but the green was more of a forest green, rather than a vivid green. His skin, which was normally dead-pale, was softly naturally tanned. He smiled at Danny and Vlad, then moved to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Andrew Writer, I'm a good friend of Vlad's."

Maddie smiled and shook his hand and introduced herself, and Jack did the same. Danny looked about ready to keel over laughing, but Vlad, ever the great pretender, calmly sipped his coffee. "Andrew, what brings you here tonight?" he asked, his voice perfectly even. Andrew pulled something out of the satchel he was carrying.

"Danny's essay, actually," he replied. He handed it to Danny. "Proofread and spell-checked. Only five errors this time, well done." Danny took it and looked it over; the 'Writer had been helping him with his essays and written work, and said that he would get around to editing the essay soon.

"Thanks, Andrew," he replied.

"What were you doing with Danny's essay for school?" Maddie asked. Andrew smiled at her and sat down on a free chair next to Vlad.

"Oh, I'm actually a tutor," he replied. "I've been helping Danny with his schoolwork while he's been suspended, and he's gotten it done and turned in on time...but there is something I wish to address to you..." Jack and Maddie nodded in attention. "From tutoring Danny and studying his schoolwork habits, I have to say, it's not from a lack of trying, or even the content and level of the work that his grades are so low, but rather, the way he's being taught. It doesnt quite coincide with the way he learns.

"Danny is an exceedingly bright student, but all children are different and cannot all learn in the same way. The conforming way of teaching doesnt quite work for him. He needs one-on-one teaching to learn properly. His math grades are especially horrid, but after tutoring him in Algebra for just a short time, it's clicked for him. I also believe that with this recent hormonal imbalance that Vlad spoke to me about, I dont see him finishing high school without either flunking out or being suspended enough times to fail."

Jack and Maddie nodded. "It makes sense," Maddie replied, looking over at Danny, who was ignoring the conversation in favor of his book. "But what do you suggest?" Andrew smiled, but only Vlad could see the conspiracy behind it.

"I'm a professional tutor, Mrs. Fenton," he said. "And in my professional opinion, taking Danny out of school and getting him a home-schooling tutor would benefit best for him before taking the ACT and CLEP. Someone to work one-on-one with, if you will." He smiled at Danny. "In fact, since I'm already acquainted with Danny, should you choose this option, I would be more than happy to do so myself."

"And I would be more than obliged to offer payment for his services," Vlad added. "And it is true; he and Daniel DO get along rather well, and from what I've seen, his work is improving. I would suggest he finish up this semester, since there's only a month and a half left of it, and then try to tutoring for the next semester."

Jack and Maddie looked thoughtful, and Danny still had his face buried behind the book. Andrew smirked at Vlad, who kept his face straight.

"...How do YOU feel about this, Danny?" Maddie asked her son. Danny lowered the book and nibbled his lip.

"...I HAVE been having trouble at school," he confessed. "I mean...it's not just the work, like Vlad and Andrew said...it's the teachers, and the other kids there. None of the teachers really like me because they think I'm...slow..." His face flushed a little with indignancy and embarrassment. "...And I dont really have any friends other than...Tucker, Valerie, and...Sam." He shifted his eyes over to Andrew. "Andrew's really helped me with my work. It makes SENSE when he teaches it. I really wouldnt mind putting in the extra work if it meant he could tutor me."

His parents nodded and shared a look between them. "...We can talk this over later," Maddie said, smiling. "But why dont we go home and sleep on the decision, alright?"

"Oh...damn, I forgot to pack my suitcase," Danny muttered truthfully. "And some of my clothes are in the wash..."

"Maddie, I wouldnt mind Daniel spending another night here," Vlad said. "You and Jack must be tired from the plane ride home. Why dont you two go on, and I'll drop Daniel off tomorrow morning?"

"You really dont mind?" Jack asked. Vlad shook his head.

"Of course not. I have tomorrow off anyway, and we can discuss the homeschooling further. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Vladdie!" Jack replied, grinning. "Danny, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Danny got up to hug both of his parents. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." He went back to his seat, and Vlad walked Jack and Maddie to the door.

"Vlad...how HAS Danny been doing?" Maddie asked softly when they were at the door. "Jack and I were so worried about him the whole time we were gone..."

"Daniel has been fine," Vlad answered honestly. "I took your advice, Maddie, and I settled the peace between us. When I made the effort, so did he. He began to trust me when I told him that I knew what he was going through, and I havent betrayed that trust. I told him that if he should ever feel stressed out, he could come here. I've even given him a key to my house. So if he doesnt come home for some reason, assume he's here or with me." He was cut off by a surprise hug from Jack; and uber-powerful half-ghost or not, there was NO defense against one of Jack's bearhugs.

"I knew I was making the right choice when I made you his godfather!" Jack replied happily. Vlad winced when he felt his vertebrae pop.

"Happy to be of service, Jack," he gasped. "...Let go." Jack let him go, and Vlad brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes, only to be surprised by a hug from Maddie, too, only she was much more gentle.

"Thank you for taking care of Danny, Vlad," she said, smiling. Vlad smiled back and nodded.

"My pleasure," he replied. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow." Jack and Maddie left for the car and waved to Vlad before getting in.

"...Jack?" Maddie asked after a moment of driving.

"What, Mads?"

"...Did Vlad seem a little...off to you?" she asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"...Kind of," he said. "He seemed a little warmer...like he used to be back in college."

Maddie made a noncommital sound and went back to her driving. And it was true; Vlad DID seem warmer and not 'fruit-loopy', as Danny called it. He wasnt a creep at all. It was like he saw her as just a friend, like he had when they'd first known each other. She smiled; she'd take non-obsessive friendly Vlad over the creepy Vlad ANY day.

* * *

Back in Vlad's house, Danny had gotten out of his chair and leaned over to kiss the 'Writer. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed. Andrew smirked.

"So they tell me," he replied vainly, pulling the younger halfa into his lap. "At this point, we'll be able to spend so much more time together..."

"During the evening," Vlad said, sitting down in his chair. "During the morning and afternoon hours, Daniel will spend it on schoolwork, and you as his tutor and ONLY his tutor."

"Duh," Danny replied.

"We've already established that fact, Vlad," Andrew added. "I wouldnt want my reputation to go down the drain. If Danny doesnt finish his junior year with all As, then I'll eat my new novel."

"...THe odd thing is, I really think you would," Vlad muttered, though smiling at his two lovers. "How did you make your appearance look alive again?" he asked.

"Library secret."

"...I'm beginning to hate that explaination."

"Then quit asking." Andrew carded his fingers through Danny's hair.

"You guys bicker like an old married couple," Danny commented.

"Really?" Andrew asked. "Who's the wife?"

"...Tough call. Vlad brings in the money, but he's also the one who provides the cuddles."

"DANIEL!"

Andrew laughed and blew Vlad a kiss. "Care to go to an early bed, dear?"

"Not if you two keep teasing," Vlad replied stiffly.

"Well," Danny replied, standing up and taking the 'Writer's hand, pulling off Vlad's 'arrogant rich snob' tone, "if you're going to be that way, we can just go on without you. Come, Andrew."

"Oh, I intend to," Andrew replied pervertedly, scooping Danny up and flying through the ceiling up to Vlad's room.

Vlad glared up at his ceiling for a few moments before hearing a yelp from Danny, then growled and transformed into Plasmius and went straight after them.

* * *

**Epilogue is next, my dears! *giggles insanely* COFFEE!**


	20. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE TIME! Much love for all of my reviewers! You know who you are, and you have good karma to come. According to the prophesy.**

* * *

When Danny was finally allowed back in school, everyone -students and teachers included- noticed the change in him immediately. It began with the way he held himself; he didnt walk or stand hunched over curled up into himself like he was about to lash out like a cobra. His long hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and out of his face, showing off his eyes, which only changed color once every few hours or so as long as he contained his temper.

But the biggest difference of all was that he was smiling.

That alone was enough to make Dash jump out of his way when Danny walked down the hall to class. That, paired with the fact that when Danny wasnt hunched over, he hit six feet tall and with his hair out of his face, everyone could see that he most definitely NOT the prepubescent kid everyone used to pick on.

Throughout the day, he turned in all of the work that had been assigned, fully complete, WITH extra credit. Mr. Lancer looked skeptical at Danny's English work, including the two-page essay on polyamory, but even he couldnt find anything wrong with it (minus the topic), and Danny was rightfully rewarded with an A- (the minus was for the topic; Danny argued that it was about ethical issues and it was no worse than the topic of racism). He got through the first three days perfectly fine.

But then he started missing his lovers.

On Friday evening, he told his parents that he was going out for the night and flew to Vlad's house. Vlad was home, he noticed, so he used his key (which he kept on a chainlink around his neck) and quietly unlocked the door before going inside, just out of courtesy. The downstairs was empty, so he quietly traveled upstairs to Vlad's room, where the door was slightly ajar to show Vlad and Andrew in the middle of foreplay.

Vlad was kissing Andrew, and when he pulled away, a soft wisp of what looked like barely-noticable steam escaped his lips, and he blinked before smiling. "Andrew, dear," he drawled deliberately, "how would you feel about a third party tonight?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Unless it's Danny, forget it," he muttered back before leaning in and kissing Vlad's neck. Vlad hissed softly and reached around to stroke the back of Andrew's neck.

"Excellent. Daniel, why dont you come in and join us?"

Danny smiled and walked into the room, and Andrew looked up from Vlad's neck and smiled at the younger halfa. "Yes, Danny," he added, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "Please do."

Danny didnt say anything; he just grinned back and whipped off his black-and-white-striped scarf.

* * *

"Tucker, I thought you said that Danny was going to be here today," Sam said, looking around. Tucker rolled his eyes and fiddled with his PDA, playing smaller, handheld version of some MMORPG. Both of them were waiting for Danny in the mall so they could all go see a movie in about three hours or so, but they wanted to spend some time catching up first.

"He WILL, Sam," he replied. "Keep your fishnets on. I guess he just has to go pick up his girlfriend or something." Sam stiffened at that.

"What do you mean 'his girlfriend'?" she demanded tersely. Tucker felt the corners of his lips twitch at Sam's obvious jealousy.

"I said I 'guess'," he said. "He called earlier and said he was bringing 'someone' along, and sounded pretty happy about it. I could only assume he has a girlfriend now." He shifted his eyes up to her. "You're not JEALOUS, are you?"

"I am NOT jealous, Tucker!" Sam shot back, scowling childishly. "I'm just...concerned."

"About whether or not she's prettier than you?"

"...Shut up, you techno-geek."

Tucker snorted and was about to go back to his game when he spotted Danny making his way through the mall crowd, easily parting them with his height. "Danny, over here!" he called over, waving Danny over. Danny spotten him and waved back, then turned and said something to someone behind him, and Tucker saw that Danny was holding the hand...of another guy.

"Ho-ly crap," Tucker mumbled, his brows vanishing under the hem of his hat. Sam turned around and blinked; who was that, she wondered.

Danny walked up to the table and sat down in a chair across from Sam and Tucker. "Hey, guys," he said, grinning. "This is Andrew." Sam felt a shudder run through her; she didnt have Danny's ghost sense, but any human within a ghost's vicinity could feel the chill, and she was feeling about seven degrees cooler just by looking at the guy.

Danny's guest unraveled his scarf from around his face to show off naturally tanned skin, coal-black hair, and forest-green eyes. He smiled warmly at Tucker, but his smile went ice-cold at Sam. And suddenly Sam recognized him. This was the ghost from Vlad's house!

"Pleasure to meet you, Tucker," Andrew said, reaching one hand over and shaking Tucker's. "Sam, I believe we've already met."

Sam could only stare. Tucker just looked confused. Danny laughed and kissed the Ghostwriter's cheek.

He couldnt wait to tell Vlad how this went.

* * *

**And that's the end, my friends. I want to thank ALL of you for your reviews and support, and hope you dont just love me for my writing. ...You do, dont you? Darn it! Lolz. Anyway, it's been a pleasure writing this, but now, it's time for a hiatus. ...Crap, I just made a rhyme, didnt I?**


End file.
